Omega: Lost and Found
by 2hearts1soul
Summary: Alpha Sherlock, his Omega Mate John, Alpha Mycroft and Alpha Lestrade rescue a group of Omega children from an illegal child trafficking facility. Mycroft and Lestrade take in the one child they can't identify, Lestrade because he cares and Mycroft because he believes she holds the key to destroying the child trafficking network. Warning mentions child abuse and trafficking
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Child trafficking, abduction and Abuse integral to plot.**

**Chapter 1. Rescue**

By the time the Security teams got to the last cell in the underground facility, they were heartsick with fear and horror. The lights in the corridors were activated by sensors, so they moved from light to dark to light which added a surreal façade to this monstrous task. They had despaired of finding any more left alive. But at the last cell, hope flared.

There were five of them in there. The Alphas could smell them; even the Betas on the back up team and communications could feel something different about this cell.  
All Omegas, all so heartbreakingly young and the scent of their terror enraged even the trained professional Alphas in the armed response and rescue team.

They wanted to tear down the walls with their bare hands to get to this group, to protect them, to safeguard them, to sooth the pitiful sobbing and whimpering from those little throats. They had found so many of the little ones dead but this group; all of them were still alive. Afraid and hurt but still alive thank God and now they had to get in to that blasted cell to rescue them.

Mycroft Holmes ordered the main team to fall back. The Alphas were becoming unreliable in their desperation to get to the last group. The Beta team had looked sympathetically at their comrades but got on with their jobs with trained efficiency.

They were good, extremely good; they just didn't have the heightened senses of the Alpha team or the overriding bone deep need to protect Omegas, which was even more pressing when the Omegas were distressed children.

The horrors they had seen going through the underground chambers had truly challenged each of the teams. Although the Alphas seemed to feel it the most this time, their protective instincts were on overdrive.  
Each cell had a different dynamic, but they were all children, combinations of Alpha, Beta and Omega. Only this last one was different, it was comprised of only Omegas. This last one which was the hardest to gain entrance to, had the strongest, thickest metal door which barred them from those terrified children.

As an Alpha, despite his legendary self control Mycroft Holmes felt the same protective instinct, and he was viciously pleased that the vile creator of this torture chamber abomination was even now heading for the autopsy table in Dr Molly Hooper's lab, along with a dozen or so of the evil twisted cretinous minions he had employed.

However these children deserved their best efforts, not a mad uncoordinated scramble which could end up causing them even more harm and terror. They also had to ascertain if there were any booby traps or unpleasant surprises which had awaited them in some of the other cells.

His brother Sherlock and his Omega mate Dr John Watson had made it to the last cell alongside, Mycroft's own mate, unusually another alpha, but they were both unusual men and their mating pleased them. Gregory Lestrade was a Detective Inspector of New Scotland Yard.

Mycroft Holmes assuaged his Alpha instincts on a national level, he protected his country, the only personal appeal to his protective instincts was his family and his family only. Especially his younger brother Sherlock, although also an Alpha, who had triggered the worst excesses of that instinct because of his irresponsible and reckless behaviour when he was younger and still unbonded with his mate, and even now when Sherlock had "the work" and his mate to keep him centred, if not actually danger free, his older more dominant Alpha brother still worried about him, constantly.

Mycroft's Alpha mate took his instinct to protect on a more individual level and combined it with his duty to serve the public very seriously and would have brought home every waif and stray he could, if Mycroft had allowed it.

Although he didn't complain too much because it was Gregory's nature to protect that had prompted him to take Sherlock to his own home, and look after the idiot boy when he had been high on drugs and unable to look after himself, which inevitably meant that Gregory had fallen gift wrapped into Mycroft's path, a beautiful unexpected and joyous life affirming gift.

Both were Alphas but Mycroft was the more dominant, except when Gregory surprised him. The early days of their courtship had been interesting to say the least They were both secure enough in their relationship now that they didn't need to challenge each other… too often, or unless they wanted to. Gregory might not bring home more waifs and strays but Mycroft did not interfere with Greg's work (unless Greg needed his assistance), football or allow himself to be kidnapped any more. Gregory had been most vocal and unforgiving the last time that had happened.

This case involved an illegal international child trafficking trade. The children were abducted and then sold on to the highest bidder to many countries across the world. The information they have received had pointed to the children all being betas and the tentacles of the lucrative operation reached all the way into Government which was why it was Mycroft's teams that were leading the operation, with Lestrade's police in attendance but only called in when required.

It was only when they had arrived at the facility that they had realised it held Alphas and rare Omega children too. Not only held them but the way the facility was set up, they were kept for some time, trained, terrorised and tortured and then sold on the market place, or fulfilled special "orders".

Mycroft Holmes was going to find everyone who had been involved in this vile and shameful business and utterly and completely destroy them.

Sherlock had been instrumental in finding this place of evil insanity and the fact that they had actually rescued any of the children alive was solely due to him. Although Mycroft knew that wouldn't appease his little brother's guilt when they found that many of the little ones had been slaughtered as a prelude to their entry and even Mycroft's ice cold logical heart had nearly broken at the terrible sights they had seen.

Sherlock's mate John Watson whined involuntarily in his throat as he heard the distressed cries of the children behind the thick steel door, and also scented the aroma of their fear. Sherlock put a large warm hand against his neck and the other two Alphas moved closer to him to offer comfort but John straightened and scowled at his over protective family. "_I'm fine"_ he grunted, warning them off.

"_I'm not_"admitted Lestrade, "_I need to rip that fucking door off its hinges_", the last words were accompanied by the growl of a really, really angry Alpha, and his mate ordered sharply  
"_Enough Gregory, the children come first, not our emotions"_  
Lestrade scowled back at Mycroft unimpressed. He could see what his mate was feeling even if he had the Iceman image to preserve. Mycroft would be a total mess tonight when he got him home.

The loud angry growl from Lestrade had triggered a sudden silence in the cell. The men all looked at each other. The children must have extremely good hearing or be especially strong empaths to have caught the sound of Lestrade's growls through the thickness of the cell walls and that huge steel door.

The specialist charged with setting up the surveillance equipment informed Lestrade that the fibre optic device was in place and they could now see into the cell. They all turned towards the portable monitor. On the screen, they saw the dark room which held a number of thin mattresses and thin blankets. The infra red camera picked up the children. In one corner there was a group of little bodies huddled together. The oldest, a girl who looked to be about 12 or 13 sat in front of three others as if trying to protect them from whoever or whatever came through the door, they were draped over her shoulders and neck as if seeking as much comfort as possible and in her arms was a tiny boy child of no more than three. Very softly they heard the young girl whisper desperately,

"_We have to be quiet darlings; we have to be quiet, please"_

The little one in her arms looked up at her with big scared eyes and whispered in horror _"Alphas, bad Alphas"._She pulled him closer to her neck and whispered_"Shh baby, if we're quiet maybe they'll go."_

One of the little ones, a girl of about six, standing behind the older girl leant down towards the boy and whispered in fear  
"_Matty, if we make a noise and the Alphas hear us they hurt us remember, they punish us because we are freaks, so we mustn't make a noise."__  
_And her small delicate hand reached down to stroke lovingly through the little boy's hair.

Lestrade stared at the screen appalled_, "Dear God, what have they done to them"_he uttered in shock_, "Lestrade shut up and listen"_Sherlock ordered impatiently, but with a tightness to his mouth and eyes that spoke volumes.

Mycroft's face had frozen into grim forbidding lines, someone would pay dearly for this and John fiercely blinked back the tears which he refused to allow to fall.

The other two children were twin boys, who could have been about eight, but all the children were so small and thin none of the men watching could really determine how old they were.

The children jerked with fright as they heard a drill begin its work on the metal door, and they crumpled terrified against the older girl.

_"Seren_" wailed the little girl in fright, as she clutched harder at the older girl.

_"Its ok Jenny baby, its ok. Just stay quiet, remember and don't look at them. Benny, Markie_" She pulled the twin boys in front of her for a second "_you are so brave, I know you are and you can run really fast, can't you. Listen to me; we are going to put Matty and Jenny in the corner behind the door, because they can't run like we can. Matty's leg is still bad from the last time they hurt him, and Jenny can't breathe properly when she tries to run. So if we hide them in the corner and put the bedding over them the nasty alphas won't see them, and we are going to make them chase us, ok_."

The two little boys didn't speak just simply wrapped their arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

_"Love you so much"_she whispered to them all_._Then she got to her knees still holding Matty and staggered upright, carried him over the corner of the room behind the door and lay him down gently, soothing his quiet whimpers, she held her hand out for Jenny and the little girl came and huddled besides the distressed little boy.

_"Please baby we need to be quiet"_ Seren whispered lovingly.

A tear escaped John Watson's rigid control and made its way down one cheek, but the look in his eyes was murderous and Lestrade was almost incandescent with rage.

"_I want to kill that fucker again, resurrect him then kill him again and again. He got off too easy_" he ranted through gritted teeth.

Sherlock looked at Mycroft, "_Not a bad plan for a terrified and abused Omega child trying to protect younger children from a rampaging horde of Alphas_"

"_How the fuck can you joke about something like this Sherlock"_ Lestrade asked him in fury.

John glared at Lestrade and spoke sharply "_He's not, he means it, and it is a good plan, but there won't be any Alphas' going through that door first, it will be an Omega"_

Sherlock's protest was instinctive but he stopped it when he saw John's face,

Mycroft said firmly "_No John_" and Lestrade was shaking his head instinctively

"_Not gonna happen John, tell him Sherlock"_ he grunted.

Sherlock leant back against the wall, arms folded prepared to enjoy the show.

His John was in full Omega mode and his brother and brother-in –law in full protective Alpha mode. He knew who was going to win this round.

John said calmly and simply, "T_hose children are too traumatised already, you heard what they are going to do, how do you think they would feel about being stopped and restrained by a strange uniformed Alpha, then surrounded by all the Alphas out here desperate to protect them. The only Alphas they have come across in their short lives have been evil twisted bastards who have hurt them. It's a sure-fire recipe for disaster; on the other hand how many adult Omegas do you think they have met in here"_

Lestrade growled his displeasure again, especially when he could see Mycroft was considering it. "_Mycroft_" he started to argue, but stopped as his mate sighed tiredly,

"_What do you suggest Gregory, flooding the room with anaesthetic gas, terrifying them with unknown Alphas? I hate to admit it as much as you do, but John's right. They are in no state to deal with an Alpha rescue force in full protection mode, or even the Betas who would also be armed and unknown. What do you need John?"_

John smiled with sympathy at the discomforted Detective Inspector, but answered Mycroft succinctly

"_Warm food, something to drink and all the Alphas out of the building. Medics on standby who are Omegas only, preferably female_"

Sherlock interrupted firmly "_The Alphas do not leave the building John_"

John sighed with resignation "_Ok but far enough away that the children can't hear them or scent them"_

Mycroft turned to look at his beautiful beta assistant, who nodded her sleek head and addressed John directly "_Any special requirements for the food and drink Dr Watson?_**"**

"_Something to tempt terrified little kids_"he shrugged, "_Something that smells really, really good and will not allow them to think about anything else except the smell, something they can eat from a single bowl with a spoon"_

The noise from the drill at the door had ceased for quite a while and nothing had happened. The children were exhibiting the classic signs of stress waiting for the door to open. The two little ones in the corner were trying desperately to restrain their sobs, and the girl standing in front of the twins was visibly trembling. The twins had their heads buried against her back, and she was constantly touching or stroking them for comfort whilst her attention switched between the little ones covered by blankets in the corner and the door to the cell.

John was getting impatient, "_Aren't we ready yet, have you seen the state they are in_" he rounded on Mycroft and Lestrade. Sherlock touched his shoulder soothingly.

Mycroft reassured "_Go to the cell door now John, the food and equipment are on it's way, and the medics are here, all female omegas, here put this in"_and he handed John a security earpiece

_"I meant what I said, stay out of the way"_John looked at the three men sternly, "_stay here and watch on the monitor"_

It was one of the twins who actually mentioned it first; the men could see the children frowning with the confusion. "_What's that smell Seren?_" She looked at him and stuttered _"I don't know Benny, smells so nice_" the other boy whispered "_I'm so hungry Seren" "Me too" "And Me_" whispered the other little ones.

She looked at them, trying to calm them and trying to ignore the pain in her stomach and her watering mouth

"_They haven't rung the bell for food darlings, and it doesn't smell like anything we've hard before, it might be bad stuff"_

Lestrade threw an agonised glance at Mycroft, whose face was rigid. The knuckles of his hand were as white as bone as he gripped the ubiquitous umbrella. He would hunt down the faceless shareholders of this organisations and ensure they would feel the same terror as these children before he had them wiped off the face of the earth.

The earpiece John wore was dual purpose; it picked up the conversation inside the cell and allowed Sherlock to speak directly to John.

John had heard their words and Sherlock told him it was time to open the door.

The door swung slowly open and as the twins and Seren tensed themselves ready to run, they were stopped in their tracks with sheer amazement, quickly followed by fear. Nothing good ever came of a change, not in this place, it was another way to torment and hurt them, to make them scream and beg.

There was a man in the door way, not someone they recognised, he was a stranger but he was sitting on the floor, cross legged and eating something. He seemed to be totally engrossed in eating and hadn't even looked at them when the door had opened.

The children looked at each other scared and confused. The smell of the food was so delicious it hurt.  
After a few seconds the strange man looked up from his bowl, smiled at them and then carried on eating; he was even making noises as if the stuff he was eating was really good. The children stared at him wild eyed with shock.

The twins moved closer to Seren, and looked up at her silently asking what to do.

Seren looked at the man who was blocking the door, they would have to climb over him to get through, and he might hurt them.

But he was sitting there, not really paying them any attention, just eating, and what was he eating, it smelt so good and she couldn't think because she was so hungry, but she had to think to protect the little ones. She wasn't even sure if he was an Alpha because every time she tried to scent him, the delicious aroma from the food hit her tummy, and she could barely smell anything else. And her tummy felt so empty it hurt.

_"Are you hungry?"_ the strange man asked kindly, a sweet smile on his face, "I _have more than enough for all of you_" and he pulled a trolley into sight from behind the wall that held five bowls

Markie tugged at her sleeve and whispered _"So hungry Seren_", she looked at him and tried to smile. She didn't know what to do, she was so scared. What if he was here to hurt the babies, but why would be sitting there just eating? If he wanted to hurt them he could have walked in and started. But, but, but her brain was going round in circles,

John could smell her distress and hunger and he hardened his heart, the sooner they did this, the better for the children's sake even if they didn't realise that at the moment.

Suddenly she seemed to decide, "_How do we know they are safe?"_ she asked in a small voice. "_Such a brave and clever kid_" John thought, proud of the young Omega.

"_I will eat a spoonful from each bowl_" he said simply, still smiling kindly "_Does that sound like a good idea?"_

She looked straight into his blue smiling eyes_, "What do you want?"_she whispered desperately. He didn't stop smiling, but there was a more serious look in his eyes and he answered earnestly

"_To help you sweetheart, just to help you and the little ones_"

She didn't take her eyes from his, she so wanted to believe him, but no-one had ever helped them before.

"_Why don't you all eat first and then we can talk?"_the strange man continued kindly and patiently.

She suddenly looked determined "_A spoonful from each bowl you said_" her chin was raised defensively.

At least this way they would have some food, even if the smiling man with the kind face was bad and turned out to be as evil as the rest of the grown ups in this place in the end.

* * *

AN: Decided to give the Alpha and Omega Universe a go. Mature themes but not explicit. More interested in the psychology and behavioural traits behind it all.

Disclaimers: No infringement intended. All belongs to other people who are amazing. No money being made.

Please let me know what you think. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Persuasion

John hadn't seen anyone eat like that since his time in the war zones, when they had relieved a unit that had been cut off for over a three months and had been on subsistence rations for 6 weeks, and he thought those lads had been like a horde of locusts.

These kids were bloody starving, his omega instincts made him wish that he had brought more food, but then his professional medical knowledge kicked in and he knew that it would not have been good for them. He watched intently as the older girl Seren helped the youngest ones to eat, and then tried to share hers with the twins but he stopped her gently with a few words. She needed that food too.  
They had all looked at him fearfully but she had obeyed, reluctantly but she obeyed.

His heart physically hurt whilst he kept his rage hidden from them behind the shields he had developed as a soldier. They were Omegas and could pick up emotions like radar.

John made no attempt to get physically closer to them, merely sat the entrance to the dark cell and watched them while they ate, and kept up a soothing monologue to get them used to his voice, his calm, kind and gentle omega voice.  
John told them that they had nothing to fear now; that the people running the place had been arrested, and they would never be able to hurt them again (he wasn't going to tell these little ones that most of them were dead, and those left alive would soon wish they weren't once Mycroft's teams started the interrogations); he told them that he was with the Police ( he was making it as simplistic as possible, Mycroft and his "minor position in the Government" and his professional squads of Alphas and Betas was a tale too complex for this situation, sometimes he wasn't even sure he understood it himself).

He told them again and again that they had nothing to fear now, each time inserting a little more information so that they could deal with it in small manageable chunks.

He told them he was a Doctor and there were other nice lady Doctors who would help them and that they had nothing to fear, and every time he told them that they had nothing to fear, his sweet smile widened for them and in his mind he pictured the dead face of one of the bastards that had hurt these children and saw himself put bullet after bullet into that face until it was obliterated and what was left was just an indistinct mass of blood and bone and brain and shredded skin, and his breathing stayed even and his emotions never leaked and only registered as calm and kind with the little Omegas.

Now and again one of the children would sneak a look at him but gradually they had started to relax in his presence and when one of the twin boys actually let out a surprised burp, their startled giggles made John smile with an odd sort of relief.

Lestrade grinned at the monitor, ignoring the sting in his eyes and he felt Mycroft relaxed slightly next to him. Lestrade knew his mate intimately but no-one else would have noticed, except for Sherlock and John.

Lestrade sighed with relief now that John was slowly and surely convincing them to trust him enough to leave that damn cell. If Lestrade had his way personally he would raze this place to the ground in a heartbeat, but he was too professional to let that happen because they still had so much to learn about this abomination and the scum who had run and profited from it.

Mycroft's assistant came to stand beside him and murmured something in his ear about an emergency meeting with the Home Secretary. Greg raised his eyebrow without taking his gaze from the monitor. Mycroft snorted dismissively and told her to inform the Minister that it was not convenient. Greg grinned unseen when he realised that Mycroft did not actually give her a time when it would be convenient. The beautiful Beta remained impassive as she nodded her comprehension but a small smirk crossed her lips as she walked away to do her Boss's bidding.

This slow coaxing had taken John longer than he had initially thought, but he didn't care, the whole operation could wait on the convenience and well being of these kids and he would personally and physically take umbrage with any one who complained about it. John had finally convinced the wary trembling kids to leave the sanctuary of their known environment, that horrific cell and take the terrifying step of trusting him enough to follow him out into the unknown

John led the children slowly down the corridor toward the corner, that would lead to the medical teams, Seren still carrying the little boy Matty, and the others clinging to her like limpets so they could only walk as quickly as Seren could manage under the burden, but she and they refused to have it any other way.  
The children would not accept John's offer to carry or hold or help, even though he could see how tired the girl was and how much of a physical strain she was enduring to move.

As they cleared the corner, the children came to an abrupt halt, eyes wide with fear and trying to stifle their whimpers.

"_Fuck it, I told them to stay out of the way_" John thought angrily, as he saw the Alpha team lounging against the corridor walls, obviously waiting for instruction and Mycroft, Lestrade and Sherlock who were talking quietly amongst themselves.  
The sound of the children's' indrawn breaths were as loud as a shout to John's ears and they hit the sensitive hearing of the Alphas at the same time.

John glared at them as they all turned to stare at the petrified kids, he saw Lestrade wince, roll his eyes with dismay and then send him an apologetic glance; he saw Sherlock focus on the children like a laser and Mycroft stiffen as he turned immediately to issue orders which were designed to remedy the situation.

The security team came to attention, instinctively taking a step towards the children but stopping in shock as the little girl screamed in terror. There was a terrible silence but before anyone could react, the tall uniformed Alpha who was nearest to the kids dropped to his knees before them. The children looked at him in astonishment, as did the rest of the men behind him.

The tall lanky young man slowly slid off his helmet, revealing longish light brown hair, and he then pushed his gun behind him out of sight.  
"_Hey,_" he said softly, keeping his green eyes on the ground too "_did the uniform scare you_?" as he slowly also took off the flak jacket and slid that away as well, he continued apologetically  
"_My little Omega brother Adam, he hates my uniform and forgets it's me underneath it"_  
He grinned at them without raising his eyes, his posture totally submissive, he was resting on his heels and had his hands clearly in sight on his thighs

"_My name is Sam, but Adam calls me Sammy and I am really, really sorry I scared you_"

John admired the clever young Alpha's quick thinking; he now had the children's total attention.

The children were confused even further, how could this big Alpha have an Omega name and they watched him with fascination as he tilted his head slightly so he could see from under his eyelashes the little girl who had screamed peeking at him from the older girl's side, "_What's your name princess?" _he asked tenderly, his deep Alpha voice soft and playful.

The little girl looked up at the older girl she was clinging to for reassurance, but it was one of the twins that answered him in a fascinated low voice "_Her name is Jenny_".

Sammy's smile widened and he purred gently at her

"_What a_ p_retty name for a pretty princess_", then he asked humbly "_Pretty Princess Jenny will you let me make it up to you?_"

The children looked at him with wary curiosity and the rest of the adults couldn't take their eyes off what was happening. John caught the small impressed smile on Lestrade's face and Mycroft's assessing look from the young Alpha to the children.

Sherlock stared at the developing scene as if he was studying it under his microscope.

Sammy continued smiling "_Adam only properly forgives me after we've played a game, he likes playing horsey. I make a great horse._" He enthused happily; totally unselfconscious in his role as playmate as if the big bad security professional alpha with a weapon who had personally nailed and body bagged three of the evil bastards running this place when they had cleared the perimeter and raided the facility never existed.

Suddenly he leant forward so that he was on his hands and knees and he neighed and blew through his lips.  
Jenny giggled, so did the twins, the toddler, in Seren's arms, chuckled infectiously and a small laugh was even surprised out of the exhausted and stressed out Seren.

John decided that the lad was a bloody genius, his antics were calming the children's fear and they weren't taking any notice of the other Alphas who were staying perfectly still and allowing their young colleague to continue.  
Some of them had smiles on their faces when they heard the sound of the children's laughter, and the laughter caused them to relax further, reducing the level of aggression they were subconsciously emitting despite the orders they had previously received.

Mycroft watched the young Alpha and decided he had a great deal of potential, and there would definitely a gift on the way to the boy's young brother.

"_Pretty Miss Jenny, would you like a ride on the horsey_" the young Alpha grinned at her, but he still refused to meet her eyes, she turned her head shyly into Seren's side and refused to answer him. Seren opened her mouth, but Sammy continued  
"_Well how about your brothers get on too so you won't fall off, and you can ride the horsey so you don't get tired walking with Dr Watson"_

John looked at him in respectful amazement, was the lad actually going to carry them on his hands and knees to the medical facilities?

Jenny raised her head again, and John could actually see the longing on the little girl's face. When was the last time they had been allowed to play like little kids?

John suppressed the rage that wanted to erupt, because he knew it would disrupt the fragile balance of these children's emotions. He had just got them to the point where they were beginning to trust him. If he let rip the way he wanted to, they would be screaming as they fled from him.

Seren murmured something encouraging gently to the boys and the braver of the two; Benny took a hesitant step towards the Alpha "horsey".

Sammy grinned encouragingly up at him, making sure his body was lower than the nervous young lad's head "_My first brave rider, climb aboard mate, oh no where's the reins, how can you tell me where to go if we don't have reins_" he stated solemnly

The big Alpha didn't take his focus away from the child beside him but his right arm shot out to the side and he made a silent "gimme" gesture with his hand, when he received no response, he repeated the gesture impatiently.

Seren watched the by-play cautiously, she knew the other children were too fascinated by the entertaining Alpha kneeling at their feet, but she was responsible for them and she had to watch everything in case there was danger, in case they had to run.

The other uniformed Alpha's started to pat themselves down in a desperate attempt to find something, one of the three Alphas' in suits, the one with the pretty silvery hair put his hand to his neck, and frowned with disappointment, he turned to look at the tall thin younger man with dark curly hair beside him, and frowned again.

Seren was confused what was he looking for? But before he could turn to the tall elegant man with the umbrella on the other side of him, the man hooked his umbrella on his arm and began to undo his impeccable tie. He noticed her watching him, and his bland expression seemed to gentle as he raised one eyebrow, still removing the tie from his neck. She felt the power of his gaze and suddenly knew he was one of the most dangerous Alphas in the room and he wasn't even carrying a weapon. She dropped her eyes in sudden fright and concentrated on the "horsey" Alpha's outstretched hand.

Suddenly the tie was dropped into the kneeling Alpha's hand and he made great play of getting Benny to put the reins on the "horsey".

Little Jenny had watched fascinated as Benny had finally plucked up the courage to sit on the Alpha's back, and the "horsey" had gently jiggled him up and down until he had started to giggle, then the "horsey" started to crawl slowly along the corridor.

The other children started to follow John imagined that the children of Hamlyn probably followed the Pied Piper the same way.

Finally Jenny had succumbed to the lure of the riding the "horsey" too, and sat in front of Benny holding the soft reins, as the little group made its way slowly down the corridor towards the medical facilities.

John had thrown a relieved look back at the remaining members of his family, but had made no comment other than to gently encourage the children forward.

As the rest of the Alphas watched the little procession carefully, Sherlock turned to his older brother and suddenly smirked with wicked glee.

"_That tie was the most expensive handmade seven fold silk tie in your collection Mycroft, and it is now stuffed into the mouth of the children's horsey_"

Lestrade snorted with laughter but quickly tried to suppress it as he saw his mate's unimpressed expression, but it was Mycroft's turn to smirk when his assistant glided up beside him, and proceeded to arrange the exact duplicate of the tie around his collar so that he was once again perfectly presented. "_It always pays to be prepared in an emergency gentleman_" his rich smooth voice intoned.

* * *

AN:

A seven fold silk tie is one that has been made from one piece of material and folded seven times. It is of course expensive, and would be ruined by saliva !

Disclaimers:  
No infringement intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: More detail on child abuse, but not graphic!**

**Chapter 3 Training**

They had gathered in the long hall. Once they had all been forced to gather there to eat and to be taught. Now it was as empty as the rest of the complex, only this last group were left to be moved. They had been examined by the female Omega medics, but it hadn't been a big success because they used the medical facilities on site.  
The children were terrified and uncooperative when they had been led into the rooms; not even the presence of John and the funny Alpha had been enough to reassure them.

The Alpha was fighting his instinct to rend and tear anyone who brought a whimper to their lips, even though he knew they were Medics and Omegas trying to help the little ones. John had finally ordered him out of the room because he was broadcasting his emotions too much and told him sternly that if he couldn't control himself he needed to go back to his squad.

The young Alpha had come to attention "_Sir, yes Sir_", like the soldier he was, not even the messy silk tie hanging ridiculously from his ears detracted from his military bearing, but his green eyes had swivelled to the Doctor, and he had pleaded unselfconsciously in a low murmur, not caring that he was almost begging an adult omega  
_"Please Dr Watson, let me stay, I can help with them, I need to help with them, my baby brother, he's not much older than that little girl, and this, …shit if this had happened to him…"_  
He couldn't finish his sentence and instead of trying to force his gaze on the smaller male Omega in front of him, he dropped his eyes submissively just as readily as he had with the children, as he waited for John's decision.

John studied him curiously and then gave a small grin "_You sure you are an Alpha lad?_" If he had said that to any other Alpha, he knew damn well he'd have been smacked for his pains, Omega or no but Sam looked straight at him, and laughed, actually laughed,

_"Brought up with a houseful of Omegas, three Omega sisters, and my little brother, my Dad's an Omega and my Mum's the Alpha, Mum and Dad are anthropologists, we all spent a lot of time in far flung places where normal behaviour would be more of a hindrance than a help, and sometimes downright dangerous, so they had different ideas about how we should all deal with each other not just the usual Alpha and Omega dynamics. We watched My Mum pretend to be an Omega once, while my Dad pretended to be an Alpha as that particular tribe would not accept female Alphas. But if you ask me that again, Sir, I will remember I am an Alpha"_ he mocked growled.

John nodded thoughtfully; maybe the lad could be useful after all. He understood kids, especially Omega kids and the group seemed to like him. Those kids needed to learn to trust an Alpha and he couldn't think of a better candidate than Sam.

But he had to understand that typical Alpha reactions were out of the equation right at the moment, and John told him so succinctly.

_"I can do this Sir_" the young soldier stated confidently.

John hadn't tried to question the kids, but he felt sick to the stomach as he had a damn good idea why they were terrified of the labs. He had instructed the medics to just give them a cursory look over for any immediate concerns and then they would be checked and treated if necessary at a private hospital which catered for Omega children, hopefully with their parents at their side so that they would feel safer and more relaxed.

Little Matty's leg had been put in a colourful plaster cast and been given pain killers. Little Jenny had been started on a course of antibiotics, and they had catalogued the bruises on all of them.

John had watched impassively burying his emotions deep, Sam had turned his face away with a soundless snarl as he had seen some of the bruises revealed, but the clenching of his fists and the rigid posture was soon relaxed and he began talking about his naughty little omega brother to try to distract the kids.

John wanted them out of this damn evil place as soon as possible but Mycroft was right, they needed to wait until they could locate their parents or close relatives so that they wouldn't have to deal with too many changes all at the same time. They had secured the office complex first and whilst the Rescue teams were searching for the children, Mycroft had his highly efficient people tracking down all the information available and the first priority was these kids' families.  
Sherlock had joined the information search once he knew that the children were safely out of the cell. But his priority was tracking down the money men and the international links. He knew that they wouldn't have a lot of time until tracks were covered and information destroyed once the network learnt of the fall of the facility and he was as determined as his older brother to track down those responsible for this abomination.

The children had been told that the rescuers were trying to find their families so that they could all go home and be with their mums and dads. They had seemed to go quieter when this had been announced, John had tried to find out what the problem was, assuming that they were afraid their parents wouldn't want them back when he couldn't get a rational or logical answer out of any of the children. They wouldn't even answer their Sammy when he asked them, they closed themselves off, John couldn't pick up any of their emotions except apprehension and what strangely felt like anger for a few seconds after he told them, then they were blank, their emotions, their eyes and they refused to speak.

Sam looked at Dr Watson with worry, but he continued patiently to try to get at least one of the kids to talk to him, with no success.

Now they were waiting for the first parents to arrive, and to make the waiting more bearable, Dr John had found paper and pens so that they could doodle, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "N_ot even basic drawing supplies for them. What kid doesn't love to draw and colour. Bastards"_

Despite being flanked by John and the young Alpha, the five children were unnaturally still as they watched the two people, male and female being escorted towards them by one of the Alpha security teams, with the Policeman Alpha and the really scary Alpha in a suit and umbrella walking at a little distance away from them.

Dr John had told them that they had located Matty's parents and that they would be coming to pick him up. Wasn't that wonderful and they were going to find the rest of their parents and they could go to a lovely place to have a holiday and be looked after for a little while before they went home.  
He had been so happy when he told them, as if it was a great gift, but the five of them had closed themselves off again and just huddled closer together with anxious eyes, and trembling limbs.

As the woman with dark brown hair broke free of the escort and ran towards them calling "_Matthew_", Seren the older girl put herself directly in her path.

The woman pulled up short, a confused look on her face.

John moved closer to say reassuringly in his calm soothing voice

"_It's OK Seren, do you remember we spoke about this, this is Matty's Mum yeah, do you remember, his Dad is just coming with the rest of the team_"

Seren didn't move her eyes from the woman in front of her, but she smiled faintly at Dr John's words.  
As the woman went to move past her, in a shockingly sudden attack Seren had the woman on her knees with a pen to her right eye and she growled a low warning to the other adults in the room.

Lestrade's stunned and horrified amazement did not stop his instinctive move forward, but the uncharacteristic noise from the young Omega made him come to a stop.

"_What the hell_" burst out the stocky man with the crew cut and the tattoo on his neck who was Matty's father, and he started to move forward in anger. His progress was halted by a glance from Mycroft and one of the escorts took his arm to keep him still.

Seren had looked up at his words and smiled savagely at him as the pen pushed deeper in the woman's eyeball.

The scene was so surreal that the adults weren't quite sure what to do. The escort team looked to Mycroft and Lestrade for instruction but they were focused on the unfolding drama in front of them.  
It was only when the other children all turned their backs at the same time that they understood how dangerous the situation was. Seren was not allowing them to see what she was going to do.

John's mind raced as he saw the escort team begin to react to the situation. "_Seren"_ he began soothingly. The young Omega sent him a sweet smile and shushed him gently.

Then her face and voice totally changed "_Are you afraid Bitch_?" she asked with venom "_You should be, by the time one of them gets to me I can have this pen straight through your eye and into your brain. We were very well trained you see_"

At her words, Mycroft's glare stopped any further advance that the Security team were making and it also kept his mate by his side.

"_Are you afraid_?" she asked again and the woman nodded jerkily, gasps for air leaving her lips "_Good_" Seren smiled viciously, "_This is what Matty felt every second of every minute of every hour of every day since you sold him you Bitch"_

The watchers jerked at her words, "_Sold him_ " Lestrade snarled with fury, but the reactions went unnoticed by the girl who was utterly focused on the woman in front of her. "_But not just fear Bitch, Pain, he felt pain every time they beat him, they starved him, they broke his bones and he begged them to stop, so which bone shall I start with Bitch"_. She hissed at the cowering adult in front of her.

"_Seren_" John tried again, desperate to get her to stop, knowing what would happen to her if she continued; as he saw the security team ready their weapons, and were only held back from reacting by Mycroft's order. He could see Sam edge his big body protectively in front of the other children while he darted worried glances between Seren and the Security team.

The woman sobbed frantically "_I_ _didn't sell my baby, I didn't, he was taken from me"_

"_Liar", _the quiet sad word was even more shocking than the rage she had displayed seconds before. Seren thrust the woman away as if she was contaminated and stepped back, throwing the pen away, the pain on her face and in her voice tangible.

"_He told us, Omega freak babies are worth a lot of money, he took great delight in telling us, we even know how much each of us cost and what our families used the money for. £10k for Matty paid for your debts and got rid of your freak so you could have a new life."_

The woman lay on the floor, shock and horror on her face as she stared up at the girl. They could almost see the moment when comprehension dawned and she swung slowly round to stare disbelievingly at her husband who was still being restrained by the security team.

"_You sold our baby_" she barely spoke the words aloud, her eyes refusing to move from his, "Y_ou sold our baby_" this time it was louder and the man flinched, then a full bodied scream erupted from the prone woman" _You sold our baby_"

He took one step forward, trying to justify the unjustifiable to his prone wife

"_It gave us a better life, and we didn't have to worry about him growing up, if we had to have one of them why couldn't it have been a girl" _he spat with disgust.

John Watson's eyes narrowed and he could feel himself reaching for his gun even though he knew it wasn't there. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam make the same movement and he wondered in a fit of professional interest if both of them had access to their weapons, who would have been faster. Then he decided it didn't matter, the more bullets the merrier for this walking, breathing waste of DNA.

Lestrade took a step towards the group, but Mycroft's severe shake of the head stopped him.

The woman stared at him and whispered with utter contempt "_You sold __**my**__ baby_".

Her husband saw the hatred in her face and just closed his eyes before he was dragged off by Lestrade's men. The armed security team slowly lowered their weapons.

The woman lay there, rocking in her distress, her eyes closed until she felt a small hand stroke her face soothingly "_Mummy_" Matty whispered. One of the twins had carried him to his mother and gently put him on the ground beside her as Seren stood guard and watched.

Suddenly she dropped to her knees beside the little boy, and as the weapons begin to raise again, she said coldly and clearly  
"_If anything happens to him again under your care, I will find you and nothing will stop me from hurting you "_

Most of the surrounding adults were uneasy at how unnatural her behaviour was for a young female Omega.

Male Omegas had the ability to harm if their strong nurturing instinct led them in to it, after all John was a medic first and then a soldier, and he had no compunction about killing his enemies in war but a young female Omega to be so vengeful and vicious, it was almost unheard of. What had they done to her to make her this way?

Mycroft studied her with ever growing fascination. He wanted to know what training these children had been put through. He wanted to know what training the girl had been through, he wanted to know how they had managed to turn a young female omega into a weapon, he wanted to know what the hell they had been doing here besides the lucrative sideline of selling the children, because he was certain the main purpose of this hell hole had not been child trafficking. There was something else going on here that tickled at the back of his brain, and raised his hackles in ominous warning.

As if she felt his gaze, Seren looked up at him and their eyes locked. Oh God she knew better than to lock eyes with an Alpha she thought in terror, it earned nothing but vicious punishment and this one, this one was so strong and dangerous that she could barely look at his shoes. She desperately wanted to drop her eyes but he wouldn't let her.

Mycroft could see her pale with fright. She was still so afraid of the Alphas but her anger had overridden her fear to attack the woman she believed had betrayed one of the little ones she loved. She would make an excellent Omega parent when the time came. But there had been something else in her demeanour when she had held that pen to the woman's eyes. Mycroft had no doubt the girl would have no compunction about thrusting that pen home deep into the woman's brain.

Mycroft Holmes felt a curl of satisfaction deep in his bones, the child intrigued him but better than that she would give him the answers he needed, and he would have those answers, hopefully with her co-operation. He would have to ensure that when she was returned to her family, she was still… accessible.

She was trembling when he finally allowed her to drop her gaze after he saw the tears begin to gather in her eyes.

Lestrade had watched the byplay with a frown, there was no need for Mycroft to scare the shit out of her. Although he had watched the attack, he felt no urge to arrest the child and Mycroft would only squash it anyway, but she wasn't getting away scot free with that sort of behaviour. The security team had been ready and willing to shoot her for god's sake. She'd put herself in danger, and she had to understand that wasn't going to happen again.

"_You could have just bloody said something child_" he growled angrily.  
Seren looked up at him but refused to meet his eyes, he was another strong Alpha and he was angry with her, she was afraid of what he would do to her if he thought she was openly challenging him. But she knew better than to ignore his question.

"_Why?"_ she asked perplexed, and then she flinched as she felt the heat of his anger increase.

There were nothing but angry Alphas around her, even Dr John was angry with her she could feel it, what if they decided to punish her. She didn't regret what she had done, but the Alphas were so scary. The other children feeling her distress gathered around and hugged her comfortingly.

"_Would you have believed me? Why would you listen to me?"_ she asked subdued and confused.

They kept saying they were different to the monsters that had ruled their lives but they were still terrifying if she didn't do what they thought she should do.  
She could feel their glares and she stood there, with the little ones holding her, trying not to shiver just waiting for the punishment heading her way. She wanted to tell the little ones to run, but she didn't think the Alpha would hurt them, and she was just so scared now, she didn't think she could let go of the comfort they offered.  
She was a coward she knew she was, but she needed them holding her. She saw that young Alpha start to move in front of her but he was stopped by a glare from the more dominant Alpha and although his fists were clenched, he retreated with his head bowed submissively without one word being said. Oh God, not even the nice Alpha could protect her from the silver haired one's anger.

She could hear Dr John say something to the angry Alpha but now she was hiding in her mind, the way she tried to run away when she had been punished before, and she couldn't make out his words, she gave up the effort of trying. She didn't believe the words would work anyway.

In her peripheral vision she could see the angry policeman Alpha come towards her, and she tried to push the little ones behind her, the closer he came, the less sure she was about their safety and she wouldn't let him punish them too.  
Her breathing increased, her heart beat increased and so did the trembling and she knew the Alpha would hear it. She tried not to whimper, she really did, they just got angrier if you whimpered but she couldn't help it, one escaped, and the little ones joined in.  
Everything was happening so fast, after years of pain, punishment and predictable routine, all this change was so frightening and she didn't know how to respond to the new power structure, and keep everyone safe.

The footsteps stopped abruptly and suddenly the anger was gone, and a large hand gently stroked her down bent head, whilst a soothing voice was telling her not to worry, no-one was angry with her, that no-one would hurt her and everything was fine.

Lestrade was horrified, he'd been angry with her because she could have been hurt with all that ninja bollocks, but the kid was almost paralyzed with fear of him, she was afraid of him for fuck's sake. He was an officer of the law, he didn't hurt kids. He might shout and snarl but he wouldn't hurt her, and then suddenly John's words made sense "She doesn't know the difference Greg,"  
He had cut John off before he could finish but he knew John had meant the difference between a good and bad Alpha.

Fuck he had scared her so much she was whimpering and trying to find a way to protect the others from him, barely able to stand on her own two feet in her terror of Gregory Lestrade who would cut off his right hand before he ever raised it against a terrified kid.

Christ how many times had he seen the same posture in the victims of abuse and assault crimes, and now his anger had caused the kid to…

He stopped, and shed that anger instantly. Omega kids needed to be touched and hugged, even more so when they were upset. He gently put his hand on her down bent head, and began to use his voice in combination with the soft strokes of his hand to sooth and calm.  
He knew without a shred of modesty that his voice was one of his biggest assets when dealing with anyone from criminals to the press, that's why his superiors had him speak at the official press conferences, he could change the angry questions of a press mob baying for retribution to calm understanding acceptance just by using his voice. He could also put the fear of God into anyone who displeased him, including Mycroft Holmes when the mood took him.

Calmly, slowly he told her he had been frightened for her, he thought she was going to get hurt and that's why he had been so angry

He stepped closer and gently held her, she was trembling so much he almost thought her teeth were chattering, all the while telling her she had nothing to fear, that no-one would hurt her, that he was sorry he had scared her, and smiling down at the concerned little faces who peered up at him as they surrounded her with their own version of comfort.

God he just wanted to make everything right for them all, but especially for the young kid in his arms, she had tried so hard to protect the little ones but there had been no-one to protect her. He was surprised at the depth of anger he felt at knowing the child had been defenceless and alone.

He would speak to Mycroft about this finding their relatives' lark, if any of the fuckers had actually sold their kids to these evil bastards, he would take great pleasure in hurting them. Then he would sic Mycroft on them and watch them burn as Mycroft delivered them to hell.

These kids deserved families who cherished them and by God, that's what they were going to get, if he had to adopt each and everyone of them himself.  
He threw a challenging glare over his shoulder at Mycroft, who merely smiled and dipped his head; Lestrade knew that it was the closest Mycroft Holmes would ever get to a public display of submission to his mate.  
But he didn't care because he knew Mycroft would accept his decision on this and he could feel the tension drain out of the rigid muscles in his neck and shoulders. And as he relaxed, so did the child leaning into him until he was almost sure she was asleep in his arms

Amusement flooded his system as he realised that it was quire possible he was about to make Mycroft Holmes a daddy.

* * *

AN:

Disclaimers: No infringement intended. All belongs to other people who are amazing. No money being made.

Please let me know what you think. Thanks xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Family

The tour around the big house seemed to make the young Omega even more nervous than when she had arrived. Her hazel eyes had opened wide as she saw how beautiful it was, how opulent and luxurious and big. She was afraid to breathe in case she broken one of the lovely things in the nooks and crannies and bookshelves. She could feel the depth of the carpet through her shoes, there were patterns and pictures and portraits and paraphernalia, so much to see and shy away from. She was fascinated with the house but terrified of it. She would have thought she was dreaming but she didn't think her dreams were capable of so much detail.

They had finally returned to the large sunny living room and she had sat anxiously in a soft chair by the big bay window. It was all so much to take in, it was so beautiful and she couldn't quite believe that she was going to be living here with her new family. They hadn't told her who her new family was yet, which was scary too, but the Inspector and the Scary Alpha seemed to know the owners' because they knew the place and the servant knew them too. She didn't think Dr John and the Inspector would leave her with people who were horrible, she wasn't sure about the scary suit but perhaps she was not being fair, he had not hurt her yet.

The children had been kept at the facility for another month, but in the guard quarters which were luxurious compared to the holding cells. Experts in omega physiology and psychology were brought to them. Educational specialists assessed them and gave them entertaining lessons. They were fed nourishing food, they were surrounded by Alpha guards who smiled at them and called them pet names. They were given regular exercise outside in gardens. They were given toys and books and clothes, and the best gift of all was Sammy. Sammy was assigned to them as their "Liaison" which meant playmate, protector, and personal friend, which also meant that he slept in the same building and he was there with them twenty four hours a day.

John often came to the facility so that he could monitor them and check on them and they felt comfortable with him because he was kind and omega and smiled but Sammy, Sammy was the only Alpha that they trusted. He never raised his voice or his hand to them and he made them laugh.

It had taken nearly that month before the other children had been safely settled. They had investigated their families, had found out that the twin boys maternal uncle had sold them without their parents knowledge. The facility had arranged for a convenient accident when the uncle had been looking after them for the weekend, an accident involving a walk beside a river, a dangerous deep fast flowing river which fed straight into the sea a few miles away, where only their shoes and one jacket had ever been found, and whilst the uncle had been given plastic surgery and a new life with his spoils, the twins had been delivered to the facility, their parents believing them all to be dead.

The twins didn't remember what had happened, and they cried when they were asked.

The Inspector had told her that they had found the Uncle and he was being extradited from the country he had run away to, and she and Jenny were with the twins when their parents had turned up, grief stricken and insanely happy.  
Seren hadn't felt the need to threaten them, but she almost giggled when Dr John carefully made sure there were no sharp implements available and Sammy had pulled her and Jenny onto his lap so that she couldn't get to them anyway. The security team still seemed to watch her very carefully, and the Inspector actually winked at her but the Scary Alpha just studied her until she felt uncomfortable again and turned her face slightly so it was against Sammy's shoulder.

She had been so happy when she saw how loving Benny and Markie's parents were with them, but as they turned to leave, it was as if they all finally understood they were to be separated. Matty had not been allowed home with his mum, she had come to visit him every day because he had screamed the place down when they had tried to take him away from Seren and his little family, but he was finally comfortable enough with her that he was leaving the same day as the boys, and suddenly everything seemed to stop for Seren. Her little ones were going; no more hugs, no more talking in the dark to keep away the fear and pain, no more secret giggles, no more smiles. No more family.

There was total silence from all the children as they stared at each other, blanking out the adults. Seren slipped out of Sammy's loose grasp, and stood there.

Jenny followed her down and held her hand as they faced their brothers. The pain in their faces made the adults wince.

Jenny began to sob quietly as she stood next to Seren, but Seren's eyes were too gritty and dry to cry, the hurt in her chest making it hard to breath.

The twins took a step towards the two girls, and suddenly they were all together again holding each other in a soul deep hug, but none of them said a word until Seren whispered "_Love you so much_".

Suddenly the Scary Alpha spoke and although there were surprised looks in his direction, no-one dared to contradict him.

"_Children, you will of course be seeing each other at least once a month for a whole day as a minimum. This is not the last time you will see each other"_

The little omegas looked at him as if he was Father Christmas and the Easter Bunny rolled into one. Mycroft was angry that no-one had thought to reassure them with regards to something that simple, and inform them that they would be able to see each other; he would make it his business to ensure it. It was simply a matter of facilitating the success of the project as it would contribute to the children's emotional wellbeing, and the researchers could learn more about their interaction.

He refused to look at his ridiculously over sentimental mate who was smiling at him.

Jenny had left a few days later. But not with her family. They had been killed in an accident a few months after Jenny had been abducted from her pushchair in the park whilst her mother had been chatting to a friend. The distraught mother had been driving and the two parents had perished at the scene of the crash. Mycroft had insisted on a thorough investigation to make sure that they were not in hiding in another country spending their blood money, but sadly for Jenny it was true.  
As far as Mycroft was concerned this evidence of further psychological torment for the children, that they were told they had been sold by the ones who should have loved them and kept them safe even when they had been abducted, was the last nail in the coffin of anyone who had been involved in this enterprise.

Sammy had gone to Mycroft Holmes and told him that his parents wanted to adopt Jenny, that she would always be safe and loved and that he would be taking her with him with or without his permission. He didn't want to lose his job but Mr Holmes should remember he was very good at it and he would fucking dismember anyone who came to take away his new little sister. And the lad had straightened his shoulders and waited for the fallout to rain down upon him.

Instead he heard the Detective Inspector's laughter, felt Dr Watson's warm approval and saw the Iceman thaw.

Sammy was told that the adoption papers would be drawn up immediately, that he had leave for a month to help her settle into her new life and family and then he could come back and be very good at his job. By then the Inspector had finished laughing and turned to him with a ferocious frown as he told him that if he ever threatened his Mate with dismemberment again Sammy would end up in the glue factory like other broken down old "horseys"

Sammy had stood to attention offered a "Sir, yes, Sir", grinned and ran out to tell Jenny.

Seren was left in that awful place by herself and her heart was breaking

The Inspector had come to talk to her a few times, with Dr John and sometimes with the Scary Alpha. She tried to think of him with his proper name but it seemed like impertinence and she felt like she would be told off if she ever dared to think his name in her head. Besides he was scary.

They had asked her lots of questions about her life before the facility, but she couldn't remember. They had taken her blood in little vials and asked her more questions.

She didn't even know what her last name was; she'd only ever been called Seren in this place. Every time she tried to remember her head hurt, it pounded with pain so she had stopped trying to remember a long time ago.

Finally Dr John had come and sat down beside her and told her that they couldn't find her family and she was scared again. What was going to happen to her now, would they leave her in this horrible place because she had no-one to take her in, take care of her, and love her. Dr John had known she was scared and panicking and said soothingly, "_But if it's okay with you sweetheart, there is a family who would like you to join them, we can go and visit their house and meet them at home and see what you think"_

She had nodded her head slowly, she didn't want to stay here by herself, she couldn't sleep properly, she didn't want to eat and she missed her brothers and little sister but what if this new family didn't like her, or she didn't like them.

So here she was, sitting beside the window so that she could see outside to the enormous garden with its pretty flowers and beautiful trees, it seemed to help her to breathe when the panic attacks threatened. Any moment now this was all going to disappear in a puff of smoke and she would be back in the cell with the others.

She was trying to hold the pretty pink rosebud teacup and saucer she had been given but she couldn't keep the delicate cup and saucer from rattling, so after one sip of the delicious tea, she put it on the window sill beside her and tried to concentrate on controlling her slight trembling.

She looked up to see one of the Alpha's smiling at her, the Inspector called Lestrade with the kind brown eyes and pretty silver hair. The one who had been angry and then when he had seen how scared she was had switched to kind so quickly it had almost made her head spin. The one who had tried to find her family. She was grateful to him even if he hadn't managed to find them.

She smiled shyly back, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes for long and her eyes slid away from his to focus on his hands, strong blunt capable looking hands.

He said cheerfully, trying to provoke another smile

"_Well even if you are grounded at some point Seren, there will still be plenty of things to do here won't there_?"

She creased her eyebrows, her face puzzled. He sounded like she was going to be punished, what had she done, and what was the punishment?

"_Grounded, is that a punishment? I'm sorry what have I done/" _she whispered shakily_._

"No, no love, you haven't done anything, it was supposed to be a joke, a very stupid joke but just a joke" Lestrade tried to repair the damage_, _he could have kicked himself what a stupid thing to say, but he saw her calm down again, and then turn thoughtful as if she wanted to understand something.

"_Grounded, is that being punished with electricity_" she asked confusion on her face.

Lestrade felt sick at the implication that she knew about any punishment with electricity. Mycroft Holmes and Dr John stopped their conversation to turn towards her. The two of them looked at her with amazement, and then what seemed to be the beginnings of amusement. She flushed with embarrassment, she was so stupid.

"_I'm sorry I don't know what it means, is it worse than being forced to eat_?" her voice was timid now and she was staring down at her own clasped hands, she wouldn't look at them, but her words dissipated any humour in the situation

"_What do you mean, Seren, being forced to eat_?" John asked carefully. She looked up at him blankly, surprised he was asking.

"_I was given food but the others weren't. I was told to eat in front of the little ones and that they wouldn't be fed until I did my tasks properly. I didn't listen and shared the food between the little ones. I thought it would be ok because they would just beat me" _She shrugged as if that were the norm, and then paused to take a short shallow breath.

"_When they came back they beat Matty so badly they broke his leg, and then told me every time I shared the food with them, one of them would be beaten instead of me. They made me eat for two days before the little ones were given any food, one day because I was stupid and couldn't get the task done properly soon enough, and one day was extra punishment because I had fed the little ones that first time."_

Her voice became quieter and quieter as if she was ashamed of herself and her failings. She studied the intricate pattern in the rug on the solid oak floor at her feet as if her life depended on it and refused to look up at the adults in the room

After she finished her explanation, there was a stunned oppressive silence and then she felt the waves of rage roll off the Alphas and hit her square in the chest.

She dropped from the chair to her knees straight away, and her head still bent and didn't look at anyone, shivering with fright.

After throwing an impatient look of angry irritation at the two Alphas in the room, John went to her and immediately dropped to his knees beside her, ignoring the twinges from his old wound. He stared compassionately at the slight trembling girl with the chocolate brown raggedy curls hiding her face.

"_Seren, it's ok really its ok,_" he murmured soothingly, as he stroked her cheek gently, young omegas especially needed lots of physical contact when they were distressed, and the two great idiots in the room with him had obviously forgotten that.

She relaxed fractionally against his hand but whispered as if she had forgotten the Alphas would hear her anyway, _"They are so angry_"

"_Not with you Seren, do you remember how you felt when Matty's parents came to get him?_" she nodded uncertainly "_Well, were you mad at Matty as well_?"

"_No of course not_" she protested, and then her hazel green eyes widened as comprehension struck and she finally understood. "_But it was my fault, and they aren't mad at me_?"

It was Lestrade who answered her, as he dropped down besides her and pulled her into his lap, "_No sweetie, not mad at you, never at you" _and stroked her hair gently.  
He tugged at one of the curls until she looked up at him and for once actually met his gaze deliberately; she smiled shyly into his kind brown eyes. Except for that one time in the hall, when she had threatened Matty's Mum, and he had been so angry she had been terrified, he had always looked kind. She knew he was kind because when he had realised the effect his anger was having on her, he had comforted her instead, and it felt so good, for a little while she had imagined that she had someone to care for her, to look after her, she got so tired sometimes trying to look after all of them, of trying to be brave, it had been so tempting to rest against him and relax, and listen to that lovely voice speaking to her and soothing her, just like she was doing now.  
For a perfect second she allowed herself to rest against him, and then she began to pull back. He was still an Alpha and it was so hard to trust them, except for Sammy who didn't really behave like an Alpha.

He allowed her to retreat, then stood up with her in his arms and placed her back in the chair she had vacated so hurriedly. He sat on the small stool beside her so that their faces were level. He took the pretty pink rosebud cup from its saucer on the window sill and held it to her mouth. Startled, she looked up at him again, and he was smiling so gently it hurt something inside her. She blinked at him in confusion but before she could protest, he said in that deep voice

"_C/mon sweetie, just a few little sips, it will make you feel better_" and he smiled encouragingly. She found herself obeying the underlying compulsion and sipped at the cup, her instinctive obedience to an Alpha releasing the usual Omega endorphins, and the sweet tea adding to the mix to allow her body to stop shaking.

She had missed the conversation between Dr John and the Scary Alpha in her compulsive fascination with Lestrade's behaviour.

"_She needs to learn to trust you both Mycroft_" John was insistent  
"_Gregory has the skills and empathy for this John, I have other …qualities which will prove of benefit to her_" Mycroft answered calmly.

"_Don't be an idiot Mycroft, at the very least she has to stop being afraid of you or this situation will not work and you know Greg wants, no needs this to work_"  
John retorted implacably ignoring the ominous frown on Mycroft's face.

Mycroft hadn't scared him away from Sherlock at the start of their relationship and John still did not allow Mycroft's dominant Alpha nature to overrule his good sense even though it was hard, but John was bone deep stubborn. And his good sense was telling him that the only way this odd situation would work was if Mycroft made an effort to get the child to trust him.  
He was pretty sure he was the only Omega in the universe who could get away with it as well. Mycroft did not allow anyone but Greg to challenge his decisions the way John did sometimes. For some reason Mycroft liked and trusted him enough to give him that kind of liberty.

John held out the delicate pink rosebud plate with a selection of dainty little iced cakes "_Don't be a coward Mycroft_" he intoned quietly with a little mocking smirk.

John wasn't sure it would work on Mycroft but that little laughing question at an Alpha's courage normally triggered an obvious and instinctive Alpha response which meant they did as John wanted.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, a dangerous gleam in those deep blue eyes but John could have sworn there was amusement there as well before he took the plate from John's hand and began to walk towards his mate and the omega child.

He heard John's faint whisper as he passed "_Be kind Myc_" and it gave him pause. Only Sherlock had ever called him that, and only when they had been small and young and kind and loving to each other because they were the only ones who were.  
Suddenly he remembered what it was like to be small and young and afraid and need someone to be kind and loving. Damn the man. Irritated he knew that was precisely John's intention. That blasted ex soldier Omega was brilliant in his own way.  
If Sherlock hadn't sunk his possessive Alpha claws into him, John would have been an incredible asset for Mycroft's organisation. Then again, he was exactly where Mycroft needed him to be, protecting, and loving his precious, obsessed, irresponsible, naive, genius stubborn little brother.

John was family, probably the most dangerous job you could undertake when it came to the Holmes siblings.

And in front of him, was the other precious part of his family, trying to help a little girl who had touched that big beautiful heart.

As a consummate strategist Mycroft knew when he was in check. He would have to reconsider his options.

Gregory had heard everything of course but the child hadn't and she startled, nearly upsetting the cup in Gregory's hands when Mycroft came to a stop next to her chair.

She looked up at him wide eyed and he could see the fear of him cause her muscles to tense again when she had started to relax under the ministrations of his mate.

As usual Mycroft Holmes could assess a situation within seconds and come up with an appropriate response. He dropped to his knees beside his mate, and refused to allow his amusement to show at the two expressions of utter shock which greeted his behaviour. He consigned the fleeting annoyance at creasing his suit to the realms of necessary evil and then dismissed it from his mind.

"_Now my dear why don't you try some of these absolutely delicious cakes to go with that lovely cup of tea"_ his rich smooth voice urged gently.

She opened her mouth slightly, not sure how she was going to answer and on impulse driven by the sudden unexpected deep instinct to feed one of his "pack", he popped a piece of a pink iced fancy cake into her mouth.

She closed her mouth, narrowly avoiding coughing it out again and opened those hazel eyes now tinged with gold wide in amazement. Lestrade snorted with laughter before he tried to stifle it at the fleeting almost embarrassed look on Mycroft's face before his expression was once again bland. Mycroft could feel the amusement radiating off John and hitting him between the shoulder blades but thankfully John had more decorum than his impossible mate and did not laugh aloud.

Mycroft kept his focus on the stunned child in front of him, and for a second he could see an awed smile in those expressive eyes as the sweet and delicate flavours of the titbit hit her taste buds. Another unexpected emotion hit him. Satisfaction, and for a few moments he revelled in it, then he began to feel unaccountably threatened by the defenceless girl, his iceman persona came back in full force, his old mantra, his safety blanket came back "Caring is not an advantage".  
Illogically he refused to think about his mate, his brother or his brother-in-law, and his facial features took on his more usual expressionless mask

Suddenly it seemed she remembered she was staring into the eyes of an Alpha and she dropped her gaze to the plate held in his hand. She stammered slightly as she uttered a quiet "_Thank you sir_".

Mycroft looked over at Greg and raised one eyebrow in question; he received a slight nod in response.

"_Seren, Inspector Lestrade and I have something to ask you and you don't have to answer us straight away, in fact we would prefer it if you take a little time to think before you answer us." _

Seren shot a curious and startled glance at the two kneeling men, the Inspector's face looked encouraging and gentle, and she wasn't quite sure that she understood the expression on Mycroft's face but he seemed keen that she answered him so she muttered _"ok_" in a small voice, feeling nervous.

"_Don't worry so Seren_" John's voice was gently amused. She looked up at him and gave him a small puzzled smile, and then unusually Mycroft cleared his throat as if he was nervous but before he could continue, Lestrade couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"_Seren, how do you feel, I mean, would you like to, I mean.."_ he drew a deep breath and John could feel the kid's anxiety ratchet up a few notches. This was getting to be ridiculous. John's cheerful businesslike tone cut through the hesitancy which was so unnatural for the two Alphas.

"_Oh for heavens sake, Seren sweetheart Mr Holmes and Inspector Lestrade would like you to become a part of their family, they thought you could come to live with them for a trial period and you could see if you like it, and then if you agree, they would like to adopt you. So what do you think_?"

* * *

AN:

Lots of angsty stuff. Please read and review xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Desperation

It was her third night in the house, and the first night that Lestrade had to leave to go on duty, so she had eaten her evening meal in the splendour of the large dining room by herself as Mr Mycroft was still working in his study. The Silver haired Lestrade had taken time off to make sure she settled in properly, but he had been called back into work.

Seren had not been able to answer Dr John's question immediately; she had stared in wide eyes disbelief at the solemn faces of the Alphas beside her chair and the gently smiling Omega in front of her.

The silence had dragged on until even the smile on Dr John's face had begun to falter and he looked uncertainly from Greg and Mycroft to the girl on the chair.

Lestrade began a little sadly but very gently "_Its okay Seren, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable_" but before he could finish his sentence, her face had become an expressionless mask and she asked quietly "_Why_?"

Neither man pretended to misunderstand her. Oddly it was Mycroft who gave her the answer she could accept. "_My mate feels the need to protect you and look after you personally. I protect and look after my Mate,"_  
There was a slight pause but before Mycroft could wither under the fiery glances being sent his way by said Mate, he also added as if it meant nothing "_You intrigue me child"_

Suddenly the unsure scared omega was back and she asked with a touch of nervousness. "_Is that a good thing_?" Lestrade smirked and John grinned whilst Mycroft made use of his ever helpful eyebrow.

She had kept them waiting two days for an answer because she was simply afraid, but in the end it was the thought that she would be under the protection of two of the most powerful Alphas she had ever met which convinced her. They were more dangerous than the ones who had kept her at the Facility. No one would ever be able to lock her up in such a nightmare ever again.

She had told Dr John first, simply saying _"Yes_" and he had smiled at her with pleasure. _"They will be very good to you sweetheart, and you will be good for them_" and she had nodded as if that mattered to make him feel better, when the only thing she wanted was to feel safe.

When the two Alphas had come to get her, and they had come together as if it was important, the scary Alpha with the umbrella had looked at her and repeated her question at her "_Why_?" The silver haired Alpha had protested but fallen silent when the scary Alpha had smiled slightly without taking his gaze from the face of the young omega.

Seren tilted her head and simply said "_You'll keep me safe_"

The scary Alpha had nodded his head as if he was pleased with her, but she thought she saw a hint of disappointment in the face of the Detective Inspector.

As she sat nervously in the most enormous car between the two Alphas, it dawned on her that she was not sure what she was supposed to call them. She tensed up, she wasn't exactly sure how to ask, and as she worried at her bottom lip, the Scary Alpha asked "_Well what do you want to call us?"_  
She looked up at him in disbelief "_How_?" she muttered as if to herself and the other Alpha laughed with genuine amusement

"_He's a Holmes sweetheart; they do it all the time"_

She frowned with puzzlement but decided his question was more important now rather than why he had known to ask it.

She looked from one to the other and threw the question back at them, she couldn't very well keep on calling them Scary and Silver, but her lips twitched at the thought.

"_What do you want me to call you?"_

Silver had stared at her a little wistfully and said they wanted to be her parents, but understood that it might be hard for her to accept for a little while. She made no reaction to his suggestion, although they could smell the sudden fear scent she was exuding. Scary had considered her whilst his mate had been taking and simply said

"_You feel comfortable calling Dr Watson, Dr John don't you Seren?" she nodded _

"_Then why don't you call us Mr Greg and Mr Mycroft for now until you decide what you do want to call us"_ he offered calmly.

Silver had glared at his mate and said with a warning snap "_She's not a bloody old family retainer Mycroft"_

But Seren liked the idea, anything else was too familiar at the moment, and she still had time to change her mind if they weren't what she needed

Mr Greg had eaten with her and tried to make the meals fun when he could see how uncomfortable she was, and lonely. She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been part of a group of children and if they had nothing else at least they could hold each other. Mr Greg would pat her shoulder or stroke her head as he went past and talk to her about lots of things but Mr Mycroft would sit and stare at her as if she was a puzzle or totally ignore her as if she wasn't there.  
The only time he had been really kind was when he had given her the cake but since that day, it seemed that he had turned into a block of ice. He wasn't unkind but he was distant and it frightened her. Everything frightened her.

Her bedroom was beautiful, full of light, so pretty in the range of blues which made her think of the sky and clean and soft and perfumed but the first night she tried to sleep in the queen sized bed alone, with the fresh smooth sheets and warm blue rose patterned quilts and pillows made of clouds and a mattress that hugged her, she had taken a pillow and the quilt and lain on the floor under the bed next to the window to sleep. It was dark and enclosed and the part of the room furthest away from the door and anyone coming to get her would have difficulty finding her, and then getting her out of her nest, she had the protection of the sturdy bed above her, and there was no room for anyone larger than herself to get under it.

She felt safe for the first time in ages and she finally slept. But her dreams were full of terrors and she lay there not daring to move, so desperately needing the comfort of the little ones.

She had tried to tell Mr Greg but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth, but tonight it was worse, he wasn't here to distract her. He had sat beside her at lunch and told her gently that he had work to do that night but he would see her tomorrow afternoon and she could tell him everything she had been doing while he was away. He would like that, and then he had put his hand to her head, and very gently leant down and kissed her forehead. Mr Mycroft had just watched as he normally did, without saying anything, and carried on drinking his tea.

She didn't see the frustrated glare Lestrade shot towards Mycroft or Mycroft's answering raised eyebrow.

She had finished her meal and it was wonderful as always. She couldn't eat as much as they wanted her to, but she didn't have that horrible gnawing pain in her tummy these days, or that awful weak feeling in her legs. She thanked the man, Thomas who came to take her dishes away, and he smiled kindly at her, but she didn't know what to do now. She knew there weren't any restrictions except for Mr Mycroft's study and Mr Greg's den. She could go to the library and watch something on the huge screen there but she didn't understand how to operate it properly although she had been shown and she didn't want to ask again. She knew what happened when she didn't get something right the first time. She thought the two Alphas didn't want to hurt her, they hadn't hurt her yet but she wasn't going to push her luck.

She walked quietly to the library and wandered round the shelves trying to find something to read. Maybe that would help her forget she was scared and lonely. She finally found something amongst the first editions and sets of history and political books. Grimms fairy tales, they weren't sweet stories; they were dark and fantastical, but she could handle that, it was the way her life had been before coming here, and if she thought about it, it was still fantastical. She was now living in a beautiful house after being confined in the cells of the Facility for as long as she could remember; she was being looked after by two of the most powerful Alphas she had ever come across, instead of being under the total control of vicious nasty sadistic Alphas. She was alone instead of with the only family she had, her little brothers and sister. And she rattled around this big place with the freedom to go outside in the garden, to take as many baths as she liked, to ask for food anytime she wanted, and the things she really wanted, that she craved were denied her. She just wanted to feel loved and safe and she didn't.

She tried to concentrate on the stories in the book but she became more and more afraid in that big room by herself, she just needed to be near someone, just to hear them breathe, she felt like she was going mad. But there wasn't anyone, Mr Greg had gone out and Thomas the house servant had disappeared somewhere, there was only the scary Alpha…

Mycroft was not at his desk, he was reading some files on the ridiculously large and too comfortable sofa that Gregory had insisted on buying for him, the one that was the same beautiful colour as Gregory's delicious chocolate brown orbs and on which Gregory would stretch out, relaxed in his boxer shorts and tee-shirt, watching him with unblinking predatory eyes and that sexy little smirk when Mycroft was supposed to be working until he couldn't resist him for a moment longer and then he joined his clever devious smiling mate on the sofa and forgot all about his work until he had satisfactorily dealt with the distraction of his troublesome mate, which sometimes took hours and hours and hours and the next thing Mycroft knew it was time for a shower and breakfast and his trip to work.

Mycroft sometimes had the faintly irritating fancy that his mate had some of the same attributes as that Time lord character from that ridiculous children's science fiction show Gregory like to watch. The ability to exist outside of time and space and even motion. Gregory clicked his fingers and suddenly it was 12 hours later and he had to get ready for work. Both of them aching and sore and fulfilled in so many wonderful places.

Mycroft heard the soft hesitant knock at his door. There was a pause of a few seconds before it opened so slowly that it seemed as if the visitor was entirely unsure that it was a good idea.

She stood in the doorway, still not looking at him, a small hardback book clutched in her hands as if it was a life belt, it seemed as if she was having difficulty speaking, so Mycroft said calmly "_Seren, I am rather busy at the moment, is this urgent?"_

She flicked him a quick glance, shook her head and started to back away as she whispered "_S.. sorry_"

From the quick sight of her face, and the trembling in her hands as she clenched the book, she was obviously in some distress; he put the file down on the coffee table in front of him and stood up

He began to speak "_What's the mat.."_ but before he could finish the sentence, she suddenly darted into the room and closed the door behind her, the words falling out of her mouth in desperation and he could hear the tears in her voice

"_Please sir, please let me stay, I won't be a bother, I'll be really quiet, I promise, I'll sit in the corner I won't disturb you, please let me stay, please, please_" after each word he could feel her desperation rack up until the shudders were racing through her body not just her hands.

He strode towards her, led her to the long sofa and sat her next to him, still holding onto one of her cold trembling hands. "_What's frightened you Seren_?" his voice was utterly calm and unconcerned as if there was nothing he could ever be frightened of, and oddly it gave her the courage to answer him

"_I was by myself_ "she stuttered and seemed unable to continue as she stared down at her hand in his.  
He frowned for a second, then comprehension dawned, and unexpectedly he felt guilt. Why hadn't either of them considered that? They had been so careful getting expert opinion on everything to do with these children and they had neglected the consequences of her feelings of isolation. She was an Omega for goodness sake, who had been part of a close knit omega pack and now she was alone rattling around an enormous house with only two workaholic adult alphas for company.

She whispered pleadingly "_I won't bother you I swear but please let me stay with you, don't send me back to my room yet please_" Her hand clutched at his as if it was a life line.

He gave a deep sigh and she tensed even more, afraid of the next words to come out of his mouth, instead of speaking he pulled her across his lap and nestled her head against his shoulder. His elegant thin fingered hand was large and heavy and soothing on her neck. For the first time in years he had to deepen the compulsion in his Alpha voice to enforce obedience and simply said "Sleep Seren". She was young enough for her not to fight the order, and was too tired and wrung out to even try.

Mycroft Holmes had not had to utilise all his Alpha traits in a very long time. He was too powerful; his slightest word was obeyed instantly.

She stiffened almost in shock but then the compulsion hit and she closed her eyes and relaxed totally against him. Sleep followed quickly. The small book she had been holding falling with a thud to the floor.

Keeping her safe in his lap, he looked down curiously at the book, "Grimms fairy tales" and smiled wryly "Indeed child" he murmured gently.

He needed to work, and she needed to be with him, he couldn't allow her to see the files, they related to the facility and the network, so having her sleep on his lap was the best of both worlds. The child was exhausted, she wasn't sleeping properly and Thomas had informed him of her little nest under the bed in her room.

For some reason, laying her down on the sofa beside him was not an option that crossed his mind. Her face was buried in the curve of his neck and shoulder, against his neck, slow little breaths tickled across his skin, he would put her down in a little while when he was sure she was totally asleep, or she would wake up with a crick in her neck.

Lestrade was in 221b trying to get his obnoxious twerp of a brother-in-law to hand over the evidence he had nicked from the crime scene for his experiments, whilst John was making him a cup of tea. Sherlock was ignoring him and concentrating on his microscope so he shrugged his shoulders and turned to talk to John.

"_So how's Seren_" John asked "_I thought I would leave it a few days and then pop over to see her, got some news from young Sam about Jenny and it gives me a good reason to check her over unobtrusively."_

Sherlock snorted with unhidden amusement and John frowned at him  
"_I was a soldier Sherlock, I can do unobtrusive, I did do unobtrusive_" he grumbled at his mate

Lestrade ignored the start of another sniping war between his brother-in-laws, he had been around the pair of them for too long to take any notice anymore, unless Sherlock had his harpoon out or John was throwing punches on what he liked to call his bad days. He frowned slightly, continuing with the conversation John had started and forcing John to turn his disgruntled back on his infuriating smirking Alpha

"_She seems to be having some trouble adjusting_" he admitted slowly "_Well that's to be expected Greg"_ John offered comfortingly

Lestrade continued as if he hadn't heard him, his brow furrowed in thought

"_She wanders round the place like a little lost ghost, she's so polite she out manners Mycroft, she is quiet and scared and she sleeps in a nest under her bed. She will eat her food but not ask for any seconds and she hasn't once initiated a conversation with either of us. She won't look me in the eye and she won't even look in Mycroft's direction" _

Before John could respond or Sherlock could comment, Lestrade was shocked to hear the impatient voice of Mrs Hudson reprimand him "_Well for heavens sake, have neither of you boys made the bond with her"_

There was a stunned disbelieving silence, then three male voices each roared out "_Mrs Hudson_", Lestrade looked offended and disgusted, John looked disapproving and Sherlock's face had a strange mixture of fascinated irritation.

Mrs Hudson put down the laundry basket and looked at the three of them with surprise and then patronising amusement crossed her face as she shook her head slowly and tutted at them.

"_The youth of today are sex mad_" She snorted " _Alphas I can understand, always thinking with your dangly bits but John really I am ashamed of you, you an Omega and you don't know your bonding levels"_

Lestrade and Sherlock's faces were a picture "_Me, only thinking with my dangly bits Mrs Hudson, me Sherlock Holmes?_" Sherlock repeated with offended shock, Mrs Hudson waved a dismissive hand at him as she scolded"You _know what I mean, dear don't be obtuse_". Sherlock's eyebrows were now semi permanently attached to his hairline.

The anger drained from Lestrade's face as he looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

Suddenly John understood what she was talking about, "_I don't think those old wives tales will help this situation Mrs Hudson"_ he started to speak firmly.

The glare of disappointment Mrs Hudson sent his way made him swallow down the words he was going to say. The old beta lady was very, very angry.

"_I never thought you were a fool John Watson, but now I can see I was wrong_"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_I never thought you were a fool John Watson, but now I can see I was wrong_

Mrs Hudson said stonily and then marched towards the stairs. John's mouth dropped open, and then he actually flushed at her reprimand. He felt like a little boy again who had been told off unexpectedly by his favourite doting Aunt. It was normally Sherlock who got the rough edge to Mrs Hudson's tongue, not him.  
The irritation in Sherlock's face faded away leaving only his fascinated "hungry for knowledge" expression whilst Lestrade just looked at them all with confusion, but he was the one who stood up from his seat and stopped her from making her offended exit.

He smiled apologetically and tried to sooth her using that deep resonant voice and the slightest touch of compulsion, "_If you can help Seren Mrs Hudson, please_?"

Amusement crossed Mrs Hudson's face again as she leant up to pat him gently on the cheek,  
"_Dear boy, Sherlock uses his silly Alpha tricks on me all the time and I am still his Landlady not his housekeeper. Your voice is gorgeous but you'll have to try harder than that_ _to manipulate this old beta lady_"

Sherlock snorted with laughter and even John smiled through his discomfort.

She allowed herself to be seated in Lestrade's vacant seat and was plied with a cup of tea.

"_Do you want to tell them John or shall I_?" Mrs Hudson challenged naughtily, a frown still on her face but a small twinkle in her eyes. John just smiled at her with obvious sceptism but made no demur

Mrs Hudson huffed at him and shook her head at the stubborn lad, honestly, these young ones thought they knew it all, when really they were clueless about the most important things in life and then she turned her attention to the worried but hopeful handsome Alpha staring at her.

They were so silly, all this ridiculous modern focus on science to solve the puzzle of the three sexes, developing idiotic suppressants for heats, and then fixating on the very same thing in the gutter press, and those pathetic pornographic reality shows about lonely Omegas getting to their pick out of a dozen or so Alphas on some stupid desert island in all its graphic detail. Or developing unnatural scents to hide gender so you could pretend to be something that you weren't. Sheer stupidity!  
This fixation on "modern life" which just forced Alphas and Omegas back on to their basic primal natures but with the one important element missing which made them dismiss out of hand anything considered to be old-fashioned, or politically incorrect.

Mrs Hudson didn't care, she knew damn well that the most important part they were forgetting about was "family". The mating bond was about family not about non stop sex for five days. That was just a very nice side benefit.  
She couldn't believe how quickly society had forgotten about the bonding strata as if it were a dirty secret, a skeleton in the cupboard. It was almost wilful this denial of the bonding strata she couldn't understand it.

The three sexes had worked together for centuries once and society had been balanced.

Alpha was strength, Omega was nurture and Beta was wisdom.

They had abolished the traditional Alpha, Omega and Beta Advocacy and Guidance panels during the second world war when the Alphas en masse had taken over as the ruling elite in order to protect and fight and the power was not relinquished nor the panels reinstated when the danger had passed, there had been an unspoken but insidious attempt to discredit the past in order to keep the status quo. She didn't blame the Alphas entirely; there were too many invested interests in allowing this to continue in the name of economic prosperity and security. And the fact that the older Omegas and Betas did not put up any fuss was shameful.

Now the young ones thought they were modern and progressive. They even went to clinic to pre-book their birth heats for heavens sake. Like it was a manicure or going out to buy some milk!

Old wives tales indeed! She should have taken a swat at that lad's arse, and he was supposed to be a doctor too. For shame!

Well time to remind these boys of their obligations. Not just that darling Detective Inspector, but Sherlock and John too. Those naughty boys weren't getting any younger and she wanted to at least get the chance to play at Grandmother with their children. John had all the qualities of a truly caring Omega parent, he had been beside himself with worry about those little omega babies in that horrible place and Sherlock would be a fun if very dangerous father.

She fixed a stern eye on Lestrade, after a quick glance showed her that both John and Sherlock were listening intently, although her little Johnny had that sweet stubborn dismissive look on his face which normally got him ruthlessly snogged by his Alpha, but Sherlock hadn't noticed this time.

She began carefully, outlining the strata and hoping it would resonate with them, as it should.

"_There are five main levels of bonding between Alpha and Omega, of course there are variations available, between sexes and genders, but the main ones are, the Birth Bond, the Blood bond, the Breeding bond, the Mate bond and the Soul bond."_

"_I've heard of the Birth bond and the Mate bond bu_t." Lestrade asked helplessly, as John rolled his eyes. Stubborn lad, she was really going to swot his backside for him the next time he came within range.

"_Well you know what the birth bond is. It's when the baby is born; the bond is Omega to Omega, Alpha to Alpha, Omega to Alpha, Alpha to Omega. It ensures the Alpha does not reject the child and accepts it as its own, it also enables the baby to accept the Alpha. It is not called that any more but that's why the laws on maternity and paternity leave are so strict for Alphas mated to Omegas, a week in the birthing nest, bare skin, touch, breastfeeding, until the baby accepts the safety offered by the Alpha_. _If an Omega or Alpha child is young enough, you can initiate the birth bond for adopted or fostered children"_

She paused and took a sip of her tea as her sharp old eyes watched the reactions of the two Alphas and the stubborn Omega. Lestrade was fascinated and desperate, Sherlock was studying her as if she was something slightly dubious but very interesting under his microscope and she hadn't missed the wistful look on John's face that was immediately covered up with the same slightly scornful expression he had been wearing earlier.  
Her eyes narrowed slightly and she avoided humming with pleasure as she thought "Got you little fishy, now to reel you in."

She took another sip of her tea and continued.

"_Fostering used to happen all the time years ago when multiple Omegas were born in the same families, it prevented any unfortunate mishaps when the Omega child had its first heat, obviously the Alpha Omega bond takes precedent but it is still better when it does not involve families too closely, the adoption, fostering strengthened the family ties within the pack and allowed new families to enter the pack, as foster parents to the precious omegas. Some of the older stronger packs would foster Alpha children too, especially if there was an heir and a spare already. They would utilise the birth bond to enable safer and easier fostering and adoption!"_

Lestrade regarded her incredulously, "_Mycroft in a birthing nest_" he half whispered half stuttered, a delicate flush on his cheeks. And then the flush turned to anger when Sherlock and John actually had the temerity to snigger. Mrs Hudson patted his hand consolingly "_Don't panic dear, it wouldn't have to be a traditional birthing nest as obviously your little girl is too old for that anyway, however it's the same principle really for a fostered bond child, its not rocket science, somewhere secluded and peaceful, warm, hand feeding, lots of comforting touch and skin to skin, relying in the prospective parents for everything, minimum of five days, sometimes takes longer, old fashioned but effective _"

She glared at her boys with a promise of swift and certain retribution if they continued with their nonsense. They stopped mid snigger.

Mrs Hudson continued serenely "_It's the same thing that the little ones were doing by instinct in that cell themselves, you said Seren fed the others her food, and they kept on touching and clinging to each other, caring for each other"_

"_Mrs Hudson really this is_…" John began to protest through gritted teeth

"_John Hamish Watson just you be quiet and let me finish_" she practically snarled at him, losing all patience with his idiotic attitude.

Sherlock interrupted "_Mrs Hudson, how do you know all this?_" he asked intrigued.

"_Maternal line, always members of the Panels, part of my family history and honour before they were abolished outright, my grandmother trained my mother and my mother trained me to serve_" she answered absently, still frowning at John who had the grace to duck his head and look at the table.

"_If that isn't feasible then it would have to be the blood bond which could cause problems in the future if its not performed correctly, it could delay her heats and then she may never accept another Alpha as that type of bond could become distorted as she grows older." _She muttered almost to herself as she studied the three men

"_Well that's not going to bloody happen"_ Lestrade outrage was clear, but no-one was too sure if he meant performing the blood bond or allowing other Alphas anywhere near her, not even Lestrade himself.

She turned to look at Lestrade and smiled kindly "_Now why don't you bring her to see me love, and we can decide on what's the best option for her and you and Mycroft"_

Then she narrowed her eyes and scowled at John Watson before he could open his mouth

* * *

An: Short chapter this time sorry, but wanted to upload it before the new year.

Have a happy, healthy and prosperous new year and if one of your new years resolutions is to write reviews on fanfiction, I think that would be a wonderful thing ; - )


	7. Chapter 7 Intention

Chapter 7 Intention

Seren woke up slowly, her head lying on an unusual pillow, not as soft as the ones on her bed, but for some reason infinitely more comforting, until she sleepily realised she was laying on someone's lap. She was stretched out along the amazingly comfortable sofa in Mr Mycroft's study; the room was dim with a small soft patch of light off to the left, and a golden warm glow from the fireplace at her back. She could feel a hand gently stroking her scalp, smoothing through her curls, and as she breathed in there was a collection of scents which tantalised her sensitive nostrils and taste buds. The aromatic wood on the fire behind her which smelt of cedar, so close to her face there floated a fresh crisp linen smell, with rich tones of caramel and the bitterness of dark chocolate, and the confusing hint of old, old books mingling with the lightening tang of a heated laptop. Then there was the shifting aroma of spicy orange and vanilla which seemed to linger on her tongue, and make her eyes water. Mr Mycroft, she was scenting Mr Mycroft.

She turned her head slightly and her nose seemed to be buried in a beautifully soft material which was warm against her face. There was a regular little thud against her ear and she realised that it was a heartbeat. She lay there, half awake, feeling utterly safe, her muscles so relaxed that she felt boneless. She gave a little sigh of contentment and then heard a familiar smooth voice say softly _"Do you feel better now my dear?_" She tilted her head back a little, away from the soft fabric, and raised her sleepy eyes up over acres of fine material, a muscular chest, and long elegant neck until she saw the source of that voice, a mouth whose thin lips were gently curved into a slight smile. It was Mr Mycroft she thought sleepily, why was she laying in such a way that she was staring up at Mr Mycroft's face? Her eyes lingered in confusion on that uncharacteristic and rarely seen smile, until she noticed his eyes gleaming down at her, well aware of her hesitant sleepy scrutiny. His normal bland unnerving expression was no where in evidence. In her relaxed state she returned his smile with a loving one of her own, nodded slightly in answer to his question, muttered "safe" almost without realising it as she nuzzled closer to that tantalising scent and warmth until her face was buried against his stomach and she then let her eyes drift shut again, she was way too comfortable to move. There was a strange silence for a few seconds and then she heard and felt the faint reverberations of his chuckle as she drifted back to sleep. Safe, she felt safe. She was surrounded by safety; she could even smell the protection and safety which enveloped her. She could smell one of her Alphas. She didn't realise that this was the first time that she had acknowledged the Alphas as hers in her own head and heart.

Lestrade walked into Mycroft's study forty five minutes later and found them there in exactly the same position as when she had dropped off to sleep again. He had shed his overcoat, and his suit jacket, his tie had been loosened but was still around his neck. Mycroft had spent a long time trying to get him not to drop his ties all over the place, and for the most part he complied with Mycroft's obsessive kinks about everything being in its place, unless he wanted to tease and torment and drive Myc wild that night. It was so easy to start something they both enjoyed by flinging his tie and not caring where it ended up, well not quite true, he did care, he cared quite considerably for his own enjoyment when said tie ended up binding both of his hands to the headboard as punishment, or around his bare neck whilst Mycroft used it as a lead to get him to the bedroom, or the study or his den or….mmm. The tie had been in his hand and it was a nice idea whilst it lasted but he stuffed it in his trouser pocket when he took in the picture in front of him.

Mycroft reading his files with a half empty whisky glass beside him on the coffee table, whilst Seren was nestled in his lap, her nose buried in his extremely expensive shirt, and one arm flung across his waist holding onto him for dear life.

Mycroft looked up from his files, the hand still gently smoothing the mass of riotous curls (The movements looked so proficient and easy that Greg idly wondered if Mycroft had used to do that to Sherlock when he was little) and stroking the girl's neck, stopped for a second, then resumed its gentle ministrations as he saw the understanding smile cross Gregory's handsome but tired face.

"_She was rather distressed and needed company_" Mycroft explained in his usual understated way

"_She hasn't been sleeping properly_" Gregory acknowledged, his voice huskier than normal, set at the timbre which sent shivers of anticipatory longing and pleasure through Mycroft, the change in tone involuntary because his beautiful fascinating powerful mate was soothing and comforting their child. It was a potent emotive sight which triggered all his Alpha mating and protection instincts because as far as Greg was concerned, she was theirs now, sod any probationary period, Seren belonged to them. And he would do some serious damage to anyone saying otherwise.

Gregory fought to bring his focus back from the instinctive need to coddle the pair of them, lick their skin, use his teeth for the bond bites and cover them with his scent markers so that every fucker would know they were his, stand over them and roar out his challenge after he had prowled the security perimeters to make sure there were no intruders. He knew, knew, knew it was a ridiculous hangover from the old less civilised days because not only was Mycroft the most dangerous, biggest baddest smoothest sexiest evilest Alpha that he had ever come across, but he also had the kind of security alerts and personnel that would not look out of place guarding the Alpha Queens residence, but this had nothing to do with knowledge, it was all instinct and emotion. The fact that the little girl they had rescued from the hellhole didn't feel safe at the luxurious impenetrable home of her Alpha foster parents, that she flinched unknowingly from them and was hesitant and wary around them together with the lack of progress on finding and fucking destroying the evil swine who had set that place up had combined to make a perfect storm of his Alpha instincts

At the moment he didn't give a shit about how secure this place was or how many were on the nightly security detail, this was his mate, his child, his family, his territory, his, his, his and woe betide the stupid bastard who dared to come near them.

Mycroft watched him demurely from under his lashes as he saw Gregory struggle with his Alpha instincts, allowing the illusion of content submissiveness so as not to disturb his mate any further as he could see that Greg was trying to control himself. Mycroft was affectionately amused as he was cast as the partner needing to be protected in this scenario, and if the truth be told, aroused in equal measure, because Gregory was gorgeous when he Alpha'd out, but oddly his own instincts did not rise to the challenge Gregory was transmitting, he even felt cherished as he relaxed back into the unusual sensation of allowing his Alpha mate to display his domination as he was damn well not going to disturb the first peaceful slumber Seren had achieved since coming to live with them, and he was definitely not going to upset his tired, stressed and worried mate tonight either.

When he had established enough control, Gregory padded over to the sofa and perched on the arm next to Mycroft, earning himself a small quick frown as he knew Mycroft had a thing about it not being seemly to sit on the arms of chairs and sofas,  
so full of amusement he leant down and leisurely and thoroughly kissed that beautiful mouth, and stole the breath from Mycroft's lungs until they broke it off and he leant his forehead against Mycroft's and held his face gently in his hands and listened with loving amusement to the whispered smiling scold as Mycroft reminded him in a low sensuous voice that Seren was resting in his lap for the love of God and he didn't want her to wake up from her much needed sleep because of an emerging protrusion poking her in the ear or her face. So Greg drew a deep steadying breath, taking in the soothing mixed scent of his mate and his child, smothered the very un Alpha like urge to giggle like a naughty schoolboy, only Mycroft could make the word protrusion sound so sexy, god his instincts were all over the place tonight, before he moved back, and dropped his hands after a lingering one fingered caress against Mycroft's lips and then began to talk about Mrs Hudson's theories.

Mycroft looked intrigued _"Of course, the old Panels_" he mused "_Mrs Hudson is a lady of many facets"_

"_I've never heard of them Mycroft_" Greg frowned in confusion as he listened.

"_Well you wouldn't have"_ Mycroft agreed almost absentmindedly "_The knowledge had been deliberately suppressed during the last great war and then conveniently wiped from the history books, people were "persuaded" or punished to forget about them, an incredibly effective public relations campaign to make it all sound like old wives tales was undertaken."_

"_That's what John called them before Mrs H nearly tore him a new one_" Greg smirked then suddenly his gaze and voice sharpened with suspicion "_Who the fuck are "they" Mycroft?"  
_He hated it when Mycroft went all conspiracy theorist on him, even though he knew bloody well that Mycroft orchestrated most of them. The sexy bugger even laughed when Greg mentioned crop circles. Greg stopped that train of thought and looked at him pointedly. Mycroft lowered his voice again when Seren seemed rather restless, and both men waited for a few seconds to see if she was waking up, but as she settled more comfortably, he continued "_The Government of the time, consisting of Alphas and Betas who had vested interests in making sure the old ways stayed buried, the market for suppressants, scent markers and even the pornography industry made millions and kept the pressure on." _

Greg raised his eyebrows and frowned at him, nodding his head jerkily at the sleeping Seren.

Mycroft smirked _"And you call me the prim and proper one Gregory_" he drawled with amusement

An unwilling grin lightened Lestrade's face for a moment.

"_So do you think Mrs Hudson can help us_" Mycroft continued softly, studying his mate. John Watson had been correct when he had said on Seren's first visit that Gregory needed for this situation to work. Mycroft knew that Gregory would have made an excellent father in any normal Alpha Omega relationship, and sometimes, just sometimes for a few uncharacteristic seconds he regretted that Gregory did not have that option, but Gregory Lestrade was his Mate, he was unique and wonderful and he deserved the very best that life could offer him and that's what Mycroft main mission in life was, it wasn't running the Government, it wasn't Sherlock's welfare, it was Gregory Lestrade because Mycroft Holmes was his mate, and there was no way on God's green earth that Mycroft Holmes was nobly surrendering his mate to some omega brood mare who would not be able to love, cherish and satisfy his mate properly.  
It wasn't going to happen but this situation with Seren would be made to work for Gregory. The idiotic man was sitting there, looking at the pair of them with his heart in his eyes; he could almost see the words mate and child burning in those delicious deep brown windows to his soul.

Mycroft still had his reservations but his protective instincts had kicked in at the child's distress tonight. She had come to him for help despite her fear of him.

He could not ignore her although there were still misgivings deep in his mind.

Seren's behaviour had been unpredictable in a few instances and they still didn't have enough answers about the goings on at the facility. And more worryingly they didn't have any answers to the questions about the child herself.

Perhaps closer bonding would allow him to gain her trust, and there was the added bonus that she would be unable to refuse to answer questions from her bonded parents, bonded Alpha parents, it was the logical and satisfying conclusion.  
The emotional factors he dismissed almost in the same way Sherlock would have done. He would damn well cross that bridge if it came to it.

Mycroft decided there and then that he would allow the deeper bonding, he would follow Mrs Hudson's advice on the situation, his Gregory would get a loving daughter and he would get answers from a young Omega who would not be able to refuse his questions.

A win, win situation all-round, he thought with typical satisfaction as he smiled lovingly at his Mate.

* * *

AN:

Thank you so much for all the comments and the following and the favouriting. You are all fabulous and it makes my day when I get the email to tell me I have a comment (hint, hint) thank you thank you thank you. Do feel free to continue to do so.. hehehe.

Not mine, only playing with their toys...my version of Dolly Tv (oooer cryptic, if you want to know what Dolly TV is pm me)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 Omega Lost and Found**_

In the silence of the room the two Alphas stared intently at each other. Soft breathing became shallow as Lestrade began to move towards Mycroft's delectable curved and slightly parted mouth, his eyes flared as he saw his Mate's tongue press so softly against that full bottom lip, his own tongue tingled with the need to follow that decadent movement and then trap that sweet thing within his own hungry mouth.

The faint childlike whimper was unexpected, and the mood was instantly broken. Both Alphas stared down in surprised concern at the sleeping girl who had been so relaxed on Mycroft's lap. They could see tension take hold of her shoulders, stiffen her neck and the small hand that had been holding onto to Mycroft's side suddenly whiten as it clenched at his waistcoat. They could hear her breath and heartbeat begin to speed up with distress, and the fear scent hit their nostrils uncomfortably.

Mycroft continued his gentle caress through the child's hair and Greg instinctively crooned, the tone compelling "_Shush baby, you're safe. It's ok Seren, you're safe_" whilst his hand tucked into her neck just below the sensitive skin beneath her ear so that his thumb could stroke gently. She turned her face into his hand restlessly then turned back to bury her head against Mycroft's stomach, she moved from one to the other searching for comfort.

The whimpering became worse and her breathing became distressed. Short gasping grabs at air which didn't seem to fill her lungs enough to ease her panic.

"_Wake her Mycroft_" Greg uttered, his frown growing at seeing the child suffer from the nightmare. Mycroft didn't need urging twice, he began to rub her cheeks gently

"_Seren little one, wake for me now"_ he ordered calmly but with the same Alpha compulsion which had sent her to sleep.

This time it didn't seem to be working, the nightmare had her in its grip and she began to thrash jerkily, moaning pitifully, incomprehensible words dripping from her lips as the nightmare took her deeper into its grip.

Mycroft raised his voice a little, making it sterner but still keeping calm. _"Seren you must wake up now, we need you to wake up now"_ he ordered as clearly as he could.

They thought it had worked because suddenly she sat bolt upright, facing away from them, but as she scrambled off the sofa they realised she was still deep in the nightmare. _"I can't do it, please I can't, please I can't,"_ the words were soft but anguished then louder and more defiantly "_you can't make me, I won't, I won't its wrong"_ and tears were falling down her face. And the Alphas watched the sleeping girl lose that pitiful defiance, her shoulders slumping in defeat "_Don't hurt the babies please don't hurt them"_ she whimpered, her eyes wide and starring but still not awake, not seeing her current environment, not seeing the concerned Alphas, not seeing the luxurious comfortable surroundings, she was deep in the world of her nightmare. She turned to face them and she begged "_Please don't hurt them again, I'll be good, I'll do what you want, just don't hurt them again_" her voice was cracked and hoarse and terrified. After gesturing at Mycroft to remain where he was, Greg eased himself off the sofa arm and moved slowly towards her "_No-one is going to hurt the babies darling, it's a dream only a nasty dream, they are safe, you are safe_" the soothing tones washed over her and seemed to have an effect, her breathing slowed and some of the tension eased out of her body, but as he neared her she took a deep breath in and suddenly the panic and outright terror was back, her eyes narrowed and she cried out_" Alphas, Alphas lie_"

Lestrade came to a halt in shock, he was aware that Mycroft had risen to his feet behind him, he could feel his mate's concern beating at his back, but he didn't take his eyes away from the shivering shaking girl in front of him.

"_No sweetie, everything is ok, you're home with us remember_" he tried to sooth and put his hand out towards her, when to their horrified shock, she took off like a bat out of hell and raced her way out of the study, for seconds the two Alphas were immobile, then Mycroft urged _"Go after her Gregory, I will alert Security_ ", Greg didn't need to be told again. His Alpha instincts both predatory and protective working in parallel with each other, the narrowed focus he excelled at when hunting his criminal "prey" giving him the steel to ensure that his protective instincts didn't overwhelm him and render him dangerous to everyone when he finally caught up with her. He had been in too many situations when a protective Alpha would not allow aid to an injured family member until sometimes it was too late.

He ran out of the room after her and he saw that she had made for the kitchen and the French doors leading out to the garden. Suddenly the light sensors came on and he saw the slight figure racing across the immaculate lawn in the drizzling rain, heading towards the orchard, she fell once, sprawling to the ground as she slipped on the wet grass in her socks but she scrambled to pick herself up and continued her panicked flight.

Gregory Lestrade could move when he had to, he had always been fast on his feet and he had run too many criminals to ground not to know how to pursue and catch someone. He liked to run, oddly it was his favourite exercise, non of that gym shite unless he had to, but this was not good, the little one could damage herself and he refused to think about the incipient hurt lurking in his chest that he had felt like a vicious punch when he had realised that it was his alpha scent that had scared his little girl so badly.

Seren was still in her nightmare world as she ran, but the cold and the wet were intruding on that and the physical sensations were beginning to force her towards to return to full consciousness instead of reacting in this way. The normal instinct response of an omega to fear was to seek the protection of their Alphas, but Seren had learnt a long time ago that in the facility it was the Alphas who caused the pain, she could seek no protection with them, the only response left was to flee and hide from them. Suddenly she realised that she was outside in the dark and the rain among trees, she was so cold she was shaking, and she hurt, her legs hurt and her side as if she had walked into something or fallen, she could feel her left wrist throb but she ignored it, she ignored all the physical discomfort because she was alone outside in the dark, she didn't know where she was and she could hear someone chasing her. She couldn't help the whimper which escaped her mouth, they had come for her, and they were going to take her back.

She was slipping and sliding on the wet grass in her socks but if she could get to the trees she could find a hiding place. The blood pounding in her heart and ears meant she didn't realise how close the one chasing her was, until she was scooped up and held tightly against a broad chest. She opened her mouth to scream when her head was tucked into a strong neck and suddenly the scent of one of her alphas was flooding her body and calming the terrified shivering flight response. She flung her arms around the alphas neck and burrowed even closer to that scent of safety and protection, feeling the rumbling of indistinct words through his neck.

"_Sweetheart, its ok, its ok, nothings going to hurt you, no ones going to hurt you your safe with me, with Mycroft, we'll keep you safe darling shush, you are safe"_ the words of comfort poured out of Greg's mouth whilst he stood there in the freezing rain and rocked her in his arms, her head buried against him. His chin and hand keeping her tucked there. She still felt so thin and small damn it. He needed to feed her, he needed to keep her safe from everything. No one was taking her away from him. He would fucking tear them apart if they tried. His protective instincts overwhelmed any other thought.

He didn't know how long he stood there rooted to the spot, his total focus on the trembling girl until he felt the presence of other Alphas and Betas moving towards him. His growl of fury and warning stopped them in their tracks, his eyes flashing as he noted their positions and worked out his attack strategy if they took the slightest movement forward. Seren tightened her grip on him, her face buried in his neck and the whimpers and trembling increased. He could distinguish her tears from the rain by the heat against his skin.

"_Gregory_" the calm soothing voice of his mate echoed through his head, "_Gregory, you and Seren need to come inside now; she needs to be in the warm out of the rain." _

Greg's posture eased slightly at the sound of his mate's voice but he still didn't relax his vigilance, there were too many fucking others there and now he had to protect Mycroft too. No Mycroft was Alpha; Mycroft could help him protect Seren. Mycroft was strong. He heard Mycroft turn to the others and he grinned savagely, Mycroft would deal with them whilst he protected their child.

He felt the others leave, just melt away and this time it was a growl of satisfaction which left his throat. His Mate came closer, and his scent soothed him. The wild rage dissipating like mist until he could feel the cold and the wet and the terrified thump of Seren's heart as it tried to synchronise with his, then Mycroft was there, right next to them and draping a soft blanket over them as he enclosed them in his arms. His lips pressed to Gregory's forehead, and his calm heart beat setting the pace for the two of them until Seren's trembling stopped and the tension left Greg's shoulders and his jaw.

Greg brought his head up and looked into his mate's gleaming eyes with a weary smile.

"_Fuck Myc, that was intense_" he groaned. Before Mycroft could do more than frown at him for the use of the swear word, they both heard the involuntary weak giggle.

"_Sorry kid_" Greg muttered slightly but his face was considerably lighter.

"_Why are we outside in the dark and rain_?" the tentative question was mumbled against his throat, she still wasn't removing her head from its position.

"_A very good question child lets answer it inside where there are enormous mugs of hot chocolate waiting for us, and it is warm"_

Mycroft matched his actions with his words as he gently but inexorably led his mate and the child back towards the house. His hand underneath Greg's elbow, steadying him and comforting him now he had mostly shed the powerful instincts which dominated his hind brain and was slowly returning to normal

Before Greg could even ask the question, Mycroft said softly "_Security night shift, two Alphas, four Betas, back in position, not a threat love, but protection"_

He heard Greg sigh slightly, "_We will need to do something about that then Mycroft in case this happens again. They need to become pack so that I recognise them and don't try to rip their throats out if they come near her or you"_

Mycroft frowned, "_They have already undergone the usual vetting and the standard protocol for protection teams Gregory"_ he wasn't objecting but he wasn't quite sure what Greg meant. Greg's white teeth flashed in the darkness "_Darling, we now have an omega daughter to worry about"_ Seren's whole body seemed to spasm slightly, she must be really cold now, and despite his incipient exhaustion he began to move with more speed to get her out of the damn rain and into the house. They could continue the damn conversation there.

As they entered the kitchen, through the French windows, Thomas was there, Greg nearly snarled at his proximity but Thomas had smoothly moved backwards out of the danger zone as he said calmly "_I have taken the liberty of drawing a bath for Miss Seren Inspector, in the downstairs bathroom and there are night clothes warming on the radiator in there. The utility shower room has towels and a change of clothing for you also. Hot chocolate and toast will be waiting for you in Mr Holmes study when you are ready"_ and he left the room without another word.

Greg raised an eyebrow at Mycroft suddenly amused "_Damn, he's good Mycroft_"

"_I don't employ simpletons Gregory_" he admonished lightly but there was a small smile on his face as he pushed his mate towards the bathroom room. "_I'll be in the study_"  
_"There had better be hot chocolate and toast left for Seren and me Myc_" he mock growled and to his satisfaction he felt another small involuntary giggle from the silent girl. Mycroft sighed but there was a smile in his eyes as he stared at then _"Its Seren and I Gregory" _

"_What, you're not going to leave any for me?_" he whined with pretend complaint and had the pleasure of hearing and feeling another small chuckle from child in his arms.

"_Just go you idiot"_ Mycroft groaned and they both smiled at each other when they heard the sound again.

Greg took her to the bathroom and tried to set her down, for a long moment she wouldn't let go of him, her head was still buried in his neck, so he simply sat on the elegant but sturdy chair beside the large roll top tub and rubbed her back soothingly and silently.

"_He will eat all the toast you know_" he chuckled softly, "_There just might be some hot chocolate left if we do this now."_

He felt the small brief smile against his neck, and then she was pulling away from him shyly, her head down, not looking at him, as she finally stood on her own feet in front of him.

"_Do you need help with the bath?"_ he asked gently and she shook her head still not looking at him. He got up from the chair and couldn't resist running his hand through the damp curls "_When you are ready love, come to Mycroft's study ok?_" she nodded still refusing to look at him.

He was nearly out of the door when he heard the whispered "_I'm sorry_"

"_Nothing to be sorry for Sweetpea, now bath, bedclothes and then toast and hot chocolate yeah"_

He closed the door softly behind him.

They were in the study already when she finally poked her head shyly around the door. "_That's good timing Seren, Hot chocolate and toast all ready for us_"

Mycroft's smooth tones were calm. Greg teased gently "_I wouldn't let him start without you" _

She walked nervously towards the single seat opposite the big sofa where the pair of them were sitting, she still hadn't looked at them properly, there were just little glances from under her lashes as she walked forward.

She was startled into looking at them properly as her hand was grabbed firmly, and Greg shook his head with a wide determined smile. "_Nope, the sofa is more than big enough for all three of us Sweetie, and it's way too far to stretch to feed you over there, had enough exertion for tonight_" as she was pulled inexorably towards the sofa and the space between the two Alphas. Her confusion showed on her face but Greg just smiled at her and Mycroft's eyes were kind. She ended up between them with her head against Greg's shoulder and her legs over Mycroft's lap. Mycroft's arm was around Greg's shoulders.

She was nervous and uncomfortable for a few moments but they wouldn't let her feed herself, they gently insisted on hand feeding her and as they began to pop those dainty little pieces of toast which had been deliberately prepared that way into her waiting mouth, and then do the same to each other , she began to relax against them, feeling safe, warm and protected by her Alphas, feeling the comfort of her Alphas close to her, her limbs lost the tension which had been keeping her on edge and tiredness rolled up over her like the waves of a high tide hitting the beach. She was so comfortable, drifting in and out of sleep, listening to the soothing voices above her and feeling the heartbeats of her Alphas through her skin. The touch of the ceramic mug against her lips and the delicious smell of the hot chocolate broke through her daze a little and she sipped delicately at it, not even realising that she was purring.

Greg's heart swooped in his chest, his smile was blinding and Mycroft's face was lit by awe and wonder until he remembered his dignity and wrapped himself back in it. But Greg didn't care; he had seen his mate's initial reaction. Their little omega daughter had purred at them for the first time. Omega children only made that beautiful sound when they were with family. When they were very little, it was more common, a comfort thing for both the child and parent, as they grew older it was more of an unconscious reaction to circumstances and only when they felt completely safe.

By the time an Omega reached adulthood, the only one who would ever hear the purr again would be its mate or its own children.

The purr died away again as she sank back against them and for long moments there was peace and a contented silence in the dimly lit room.

Greg hated to do this, hated to break the peace and comfort she so desperately needed by asking the questions but they had to know and right now she wouldn't be able to fob them off with half truths or evasions, right now she would tell them what they needed to know, and every little piece of information led them towards capturing and destroying the bastards who had done such damage to all those children and his precious little girl.

He and Mycroft had talked before she came in and had agreed it was the best course of action. When she became upset again, she would be tucked between the pair of them, physically aware of their presence and soothing her distress. Mycroft had suggested using Mrs Hudson's advice about hand feeding and being close enough so that she could touch the pair of them, and bloody hell it had worked, it might also be the fact that the little one was stressed out and exhausted but after one tentative attempt at bonding the child had purred at them.  
He was so going to wind John up about this one. "Trust me I'm an Omega and a Doctor and they are old wives tales".

He, Mycroft and Seren were going to see Mrs Hudson as soon as possible.

He sighed heavily and Mycroft looked at him with an encouraging smile, but he could see the concern in his eyes. He didn't want to have to manipulate her nature this way but they had no choice and it was for her own good,

He rocked the girl slightly in his arms and he kept his voice to a low calm rumble which would reverberate through her collarbone.

"_Seren darling why were you scared of me?"_ the words were soft and non threatening

"_Not scared_" she mumbled, more than half asleep, "_But you ran from me Seren_" his voice was sad, and she snuggled closer to offer comfort, nuzzling at his neck, "_not scared of you_" she tried to reassure sleepily, his voice became even sadder as he said simply, "_you ran baby, from me, you were sleeping so nicely on Papa_" Mycroft looked at him in shock, his eyes wide with surprise as Greg just smiled at him with such intense satisfaction that Mycroft couldn't summon the effort to be annoyed, he just continued to massage Seren's feet and ankles as he had seen her limp into the room and listened as Greg continued with his sob story " _And then when I came to speak to Papa, you had a nightmare and ran from me, you ran from Daddy"_

The sadness in his voice was too much for Seren and she opened her eyes to blink at him with concern. She tried to force the sleep haze away so that she could explain properly. "_No Daddy_" she instinctively picked up his term and Greg had to restrain himself from grinning in fierce joy, but his heart beat rocketed and she felt it which made her even more determined to comfort him "_It wasn't you, not your smell but it was close to you. I could smell him, one of the Alphas from the place. He would come and take away one of the others and we never saw them again. When he came one of us would disappear. They used to tell us that he would come for us if we didn't do as we were told. I could smell him, not you Daddy. Not you. I'm sorry I ran from you"_ she finished in a whisper, placing a soft kiss on his cheek as her eyes closed again, no longer able to resist the need to sleep.

Greg and Mycroft watched her fall deeply asleep, their hands not stopping the soothing rubs and caresses against her feet and her back not even when Mycroft turned to Greg and asked softly so as not to disturb her rest

"_What could she smell on you Gregory?"_ Greg was frowning, trying to pull things together "_Work and then Baker street, can't see how I could have picked up another Alpha's scent today, didn't arrest anyone."_

"_Did you have anything in your pockets?"_ Mycroft continued

Greg began to shake his head with a quick wicked grin "_Only my tie, I was going to see if you were in the mood for a bit of tidying up.."_ then he stopped dead as if something had struck him with the force of a blow, he continued more slowly and thoughtfully

"_But it's not my tie, I had to borrow one when I was unexpectedly called to attend one of the Mayor's televised appeals. You know he likes to do those crime watch type broadcasts, reckons it helps with his popularity, and he always has to have a ranking police officer beside him,apparently it was my turn this week,although no one bothered to inform me, all those other gits had something hugely urgent to do and you know the Chief Inspector always likes to send me to these sort of things. Anyway split ketchup on my tie_"  
Mycroft's long suffering sigh just made his mate grin at him unrepentantly and he continued "_I had to borrow one from one of the Mayor's dour aides, guy by the name of Roylott, Adam Roylott, hulking great brute with the charm and intelligence of a brick wall"_

"_So a tie on loan from one Adam Roylott has the same aroma of the Alpha who took children from the facility and were never seen again, the same Alpha who was used as a bogeyman to frighten the children into obedience."_ Mycroft's smile was ice cold and totally predatory

"_Mycroft, you can't do this, this is a police matter_" Greg began sternly but there was no change to that ruthless expression

"_You have 24 hours with him Gregory and then he's mine"_

* * *

**AN**

As per usual only playing in someone else's sandbox, but hope you enjoy it. This one is full of angsty fluff or fluffy angst. Seren is regressing a little because she doesn't have to protect the little ones anymore and she has finally got people who will look after her instead.

Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Interview**

Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade was smiling. The smile was professionally smooth and soothing. It had twenty years experience of interviewing suspects or victims and dealing with superior officers who didn't know their arse from their elbow behind it.  
Sergeant Sally Donovan had religiously practiced that smile in the mirror every day until she realised that although it worked for an Alpha like Lestrade, she was a Beta and had to find her own way to deal with suspects. And she had, most Alphas were so shocked by a mouthy Beta she had plenty of time to get the cuffs on, Omegas when she had dealings with them seemed to submit to the authority of her position, it was the bloody Betas which caused her most problems until her hand twitched towards her truncheon and her smile turned nasty as her tongue tore a strip off them.  
So she had given up on trying to emulate the DI's smile but she always watched closely when the Guv used it, trying to spot a flaw in the façade in case she had to cover his backside, which truth be told didn't happen often.  
It was happening now though because it was his eyes which gave him away, if you were smart enough to realise it. Right now those normally calm brown eyes were filled with predatory anticipation. She thanked the Lord it was an Alpha he was interrogating because Alphas who didn't know each other well, rarely looked each other in the eye unless they wanted it to be taken as a challenge. And although this one was making a fuss, he wasn't stupid enough, angry enough or reckless enough to challenge an Alpha cop in his own territory at New Scotland Yard.

Donovan couldn't help it; she shivered with involuntary fear even though the Inspector's gaze was directed to the man opposite him. She had only seen that expression in Lestrade's eyes a few times before, the last time when his brother-in-law Dr Watson had a bomb strapped to his chest in an abandoned swimming pool by an disgraced ex military colleague, Colonel Sebastian Moran, an insane Alpha who was targeting his old military team because he believed that they had failed their last mission and taken it as a personal betrayal. He would have killed both Dr Watson and his husband Sherlock Holmes if Lestrade hadn't put a bullet through the mad military Alpha's forehead.  
Donovan was glad that the firearms were locked away and out of Lestrade's reach as she was damn sure she didn't have the strength to stop her boss from putting a bullet in this particular suspect's head. She wasn't even sure she would try after reading the heavily sanitised reports on that hell hole and the captive children.

The suspect, an arrogant hulk of blonde haired Alpha in a camel coloured blazer, old school tie, and chocolate brown trousers lounging in the chair in the interrogation room only saw the "Smile"; he didn't bother to look closer at the policeman. He was waiting for his lawyer, and made no bones about threatening to sue everyone involved in his arrest.

"Mr Roylott, what on earth made you think you were under arrest, I really can't apologise enough if you got that impression" Lestrade turned to the Sergeant standing next to him and growled, "Leave us Donovan, we will discuss your behaviour later" but with his back turned to Roylott, he winked at Sally, who played the part of fearful subordinate to perfection and left the room to Roylott's satisfied gloating snort.

He turned back to face Roylott, as he offered in a tone both apologetic and outraged

"Of course I will be speaking personally to all the officers involved, you can rest assured that they will be dealt with appropriately. You are a respected member of the Mayor's administration, and we needed to get your valuable input on a certain matter"

Lestrade watched intently as the big Alpha smirked and relaxed back in to the chair, "I knew there must be some mistake Lestrade" he drawled, "When that idiot Sergeant of yours mentioned that an Omega had accused me of something, I couldn't believe it. Who would take the word of an Omega over that of an Alpha? They are only good for one thing and intelligence doesn't come into it" he sneered, then added mockingly "Perhaps you ought to review your staff's gender more carefully, obviously that Sergeant is an Omega masquerading as a Beta or it wouldn't have even occurred her to utter such a thought"

"An excellent idea Mr Roylott" agreed the still smiling Inspector, the slight betraying flare of his nostrils unnoticed by the self centred smug Alpha "Would you like some tea or coffee while you wait for your Solicitor, the very least we can do in the circumstances"

Roylott relaxed even more, tugging at his cuffs and sighed exaggeratedly as if offering a great concession as a personal favour to the policeman.

"Well as you seem to be a decent sort of Alpha, and we are obviously on the same page, why don't we get this over with so that I can get back to the office" He raised a hand and nonchalantly thrust it through his sleek mane of hair.

"Damn Sally I always forget how good Greg is at this" Detective Inspector Ian Dimmock muttered in fascination as he and Sally Donovan watched the interview from the observation room hidden behind the two way mirror.

Sally grinned at him with anticipation, the glee in her voice unfeigned. "That scumbag is not going to know what's hit him; the Guv just needs to get it done before his expensive brief turns up." She had enjoyed handcuffing the burly Alpha and marching him out of his own office with his hands behind his back so that he was watched by the entire staff there at the time after the abuse the cheeky bastard had offered her. The fact that she had marched him past the open mouthed Mayor with a shit eating grin on her face was the icing on the cake as far as she was concerned. She had voted for his opponent anyway. She hated the Mayor's damn bumbling fool routine; he was an Alpha in an omega's clothing that one. At least with the fre… Sherlock, he was consistent, he was always a pain in the arse, brilliant but a pain in the arse and he never pretended to be anything else. Bloody Alphas and their bloody egos!

The infuriated disgust and contempt for the Alpha seated in front of him roiled around in Lestrade's stomach but was not reflected on his handsome face. His smile was steady. He was an old hand at this. He would get what he needed from this waste of DNA and complete disgrace to his Alpha dynamic and then he would be prosecuted with the full force of the law.

He knew he was on shaky evidential ground, he couldn't arrest the Alpha based on the fact that one under age traumatised Omega child had recognised his smell during a nightmare. Especially as he was now the adoptive father of said omega, Too much of a conflict of interest and there was no way he was giving up on this case. He was going to get the evil tosser who had created that hell hole and tortured those kids if it was the last thing he ever did. But right now he'd wouldn't even get as far as court as the Crown Prosecution Service would laugh him out of their offices and tell him to get some real evidence and in the meantime this piece of shit would find a way to escape the justice he so deserved.

So he had arranged for this little confrontation. He had to do something fast before Myc got his vengeful mitts on him. He had seen the look in his mate's eyes last night when they found out what had caused their little girl to bolt in terror, and much as Mycroft enjoyed and reinforced his Iceman persona, he knew damn well how deeply Mycroft felt about his family and now that included Seren. Greg couldn't get the image of Seren resting so peacefully and trustingly on Mycroft's lap as if she knew she belonged there out of his mind, and that included the relaxed gentle look on his Mate's face which hadn't changed when Greg himself couldn't control his instinctive he-man alpha posturing unless it was to show loving amusement for a few seconds.

So Lestrade and his team had planned Donovan's little stunt, "mistakenly" arresting the Alpha so that he was enraged and less likely to watch what he was saying especially to a sympathetic Alpha he already knew from his time at the Mayor's office.  
He would just bet that Donovan had enjoyed humiliating the Alpha in front of his colleagues. He wished he had seen it. Perhaps if he asked Myc nicely, he might have access to the cameras in the Mayor's office. Though Myc was not going to be happy when Greg kept hold of the bastard after his twenty four hour deadline. He really couldn't allow Mycroft to act as judge, jury and executioner in this even if he wanted to do so himself. The law was there to be upheld and he believed in that completely.

Mycroft Holmes had better not pull that national security shite on him or he would have his arse, and not in any way that Myc would enjoy.

John Watson opened the front door to the flat at 221B Baker Street. Upstairs Sherlock was still sulking, offended at the call they had received that morning from Lestrade, overturning all his plans for the day and John had actually agreed to it. He had actually agreed to it without telling his Alpha. When Sherlock had complained bitterly to John, he had just snorted in amusement at him which had made Sherlock's lips quirk in a reluctant grin. Damn omega knew just how to get round him or more accurately walk straight over the top of him with his hob nail boots and sexy grin, to get what he wanted.

He heard the footsteps climb the stairs and then one set stopped hesitantly on the landing before they entered the living room. He heard the low rumble of John's voice and then saw his mate solicitously usher in his smaller companion.

He forced himself to remember his mate's boring lecture this morning about proper behaviour and the personal consequences of not behaving properly ("Suck it up Sherlock, you are not a child") which would result in his mate adjourning to an Omega Safe house for the entirety of his next heat and he knew to his cost from previous 'misunderstandings' ("It is not proper behaviour for a bonded Alpha to assist an Alpha Dominatrix at a client session without even telling his bonded mate and I don't care if it is for research and scientific experimentation you great git, she was naked!") that the threat would be carried out with the stubbornness of the immovable object meeting the irresistible force. ("If you blow the kitchen up while I am away, I swear to God Sherlock all my heats will be spent at the Safe .House!")

"Hello Seren" the normally quick and cutting tones of the tall genius Alpha were calm and almost kind as he studied his brother's adopted daughter. She looked nervously up at him and clutched John's hand tighter and although she smiled a little uncertainly, she did actually smile at him. Suddenly it wasn't his mate's threats which were shaping his behaviour. Seren herself was now intriguing him. After all she had been through at the hands of the Alphas running that evil place; she had smiled at him voluntarily. Something softened inside him. Until now she had merely been an idea, a symbol, a fact, she hadn't been real to him, a piece of the case jigsaw he was trying to slot into place. But she was real now. And for a terrified little omega she was as brave in her own way as his ex soldier danger loving opinionated strong willed omega mate.

Sherlock Holmes didn't do stereotypes, his Omega was the most un-omega like omega he had ever met and he loved it that way, because he was not a typical Alpha, and most of his family were not stereotypical of their dynamics, so he rarely reacted the way an Alpha would when it came to the other two genders. It was extraordinary, quite extraordinary but the sight of the omega child holding his Omega mate's hand and smiling shyly up at him forced a surge of the protective and intensely possessive instinct he normally only felt when John was in his heat, but this all pervasive feeling was different.  
He didn't want to rut John senseless; he wanted to herd his family to a place of safety in his territory. Fascinating, was he going to barricade the doors and the windows and have them hide under the table in the kitchen, no, no the table was too accessible, it would be better if they were safely in the master bedroom, only one window and one door and Sherlock could get Mycroft to …. What was he thinking and since when had the child become part of his family? He wanted to gather them close and roar out a challenge to any damn interloping Alphas who came anywhere near. How utterly fascinating! Was he as an Alpha getting broody? How utterly appalling! He stared at his mate in shock and awe. But this insane sensation was not going away instead images, distasteful, beguiling, entrancing images flooded his brain, and seeped out from his mind palace without his permission.

His John would look utterly and appallingly beautiful filled with his child, carrying his child in his arms, feeding his child at his breast. They would have utterly and appallingly perfect children. The words utterly and appallingly seemed to be fused to his brain.

John cleared his throat in confused amusement "Sherlock", he queried, trying not to spook Seren any further.

Sherlock blinked his way back from his thoughts and shot John such a horrified look that John started forward to comfort him, but Sherlock shook his head minutely and focused his gaze back on the confused girl staring up at him

He used his Alpha voice and held one hand out to her. Lestrade had specifically and insistently instructed that there were to be lots of hand holding and gentle touching and God forbid, hugs for the child. When he had tried to fob that distasteful chore on to John, Lestrade had told him in no uncertain terms that it included him as he was family and one of her Alphas too. So he had better stop whinging and do it or he would ban him from any cases for a bloody month.

Sherlock asked Lestrade sarcastically what his brother was going to threaten him with as the rest of his family had tried their hand at it this morning. Lestrade had just chuckled darkly and offered in a syrupy voice "Christmas dinners at Mummy's" before Sherlock had cut him off in a towering snit. Omega safe houses and no cases indeed! He would make sure the blackmailing bastards regretted it. However none of that was in his voice as he offered reassurance.

"Seren, you are safe with John and I, No-one can hurt you here, and you are perfectly and completely safe with us."

Her hand was warm in his and his long fingers instinctively curled around hers, his thumb stroking her skin absentmindedly as he pulled her inexorably towards him and tucked her into his side. John tilted his head and watched his mate's unusual actions in fascination.

Seren had looked from John to Sherlock in confusion but made no demur. The weird Alpha did make her feel safer, and he was Dr John's mate and Papa's brother so she relaxed slightly. She still wasn't exactly sure what was going on. She wasn't sure why she was here. Daddy Greg had told her she was going to spend some time with Dr John and his mate Sherlock, while Papa had to go into work. Papa Mycroft had been working from home since Seren had come to live with them, but he needed to be at work today.  
Seren had heard the angry undertone in his voice and she shivered.

Papa Mycroft had left early this morning without sharing breakfast with her or Daddy Greg. He hadn't done that before. Papa was always there for breakfast even if Daddy was working. Daddy had seemed rather cross about it, but had shrugged it away when he had turned to her and frowned slightly. Seren could feel panic hit her at the thought he might be cross with her too. "I'm sorry about last night" she hastily choked out, her eyes wide and anxious. Greg raised his eyebrows in surprise and reminded gently "We spoke about this Sweetpea, it wasn't your fault, I'm not cross with you and neither is Papa. I was just thinking about something else" he paused as he considered her and then seemed to make up his mind. That's when he had told her about visiting Dr John and his mate.

She had paled and flinched then looked at him with entreaty "Can't I just stay here Daddy, with Thomas" she had almost whispered, her big eyes earnestly pleading with him.

The calm expression on his face didn't change, although his conscience gave him a swift kick to the backside. They had agreed that she would stay in the house with one of them at all times until she felt safe enough to be able to go into the wider world, until they felt it was safe enough for her to go into the wider world. There were so many things she and the other little ones had been deprived off after being incarcerated in that damn hell for so long. And now Mycroft the cunning sod was trying to pull a fast one so that Greg would have to stay with her, and not work on the Roylott situation. Well that wasn't going to happen. They had a deal and Myc had better not forget it.  
Twenty four hours he had said, and Greg was going to use it to ensure that Roylott was charged and then they had all the time in the world to get more information out of the bastard, but it would be done within the law.

He tugged her hair gently and said "I really need you to do this for me Seren, neither Papa or I can be with you today and you like Dr John don't you?" and he watched as her struggled with her fear in order to meet her instinctive need to help him.  
His conscience meted out another swift kick, and he felt almost sick at the thought of what he was asking her to do, but if he had any chance of hanging onto that bastard Roylott, he had to do this. There was no way in hell he was taking her anywhere near Roylott after her terrified reaction to just the faint scent of the man, even if her reaction and words should be used as evidence against him. He didn't care if it made the job harder; his baby girl was not being subjected to that again.

Darling conniving Mycroft sometimes forgot exactly how determined and adaptable and downright sneaky his own mate could be. They were going to have a very interesting frank exchange of views tonight.

* * *

AN:

Sorry for the delay but to make up for it Chapter 10 might even be up later today as its nearly finished too.

Disclaimers as per all the other chapters.

Did you know they are already shooting series 3... yay !

Thanks to all you wonderful people who have reviewed, if I haven't responded yet I will do. Just keen to get some new chapters up. Got updates for nearly all my stories to go on in the next few days so haven't been lazy honest.  
Enjoy !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Interogation

Mycroft walked into the charming little waiting room and smiled gently at the little girl on the lap of the large uniformed Alpha. "Lieutenant Morgan, Jenny thank you for coming to see me at such notice"

Mycroft studied her unobtrusively; she looked like a different child to the emaciated damaged little one they had found in that disgusting cell. Her straight light brown hair shone, and gleamed in the little pony tail. Her skin was slightly tanned instead of that sickly pale colour. She wore a pretty little teal sundress that made her dark eyes sparkle, and the dainty little socks and matching teal shoes finished her outfit off. She looked loved, cared for and indulged. It was the way those children should always look, Mycroft thought with an uncharacteristic burst of emotion.

Jenny looked up from the brightly coloured picture book she had been reading with Sammy and smiled shyly at him before burying her face against her big brother. Sometimes she found it hard to remember that she had Sammy to look after her now, and the rest of his brother and his sisters and his Mummy and Daddy were now her brother and sisters and her Mummy and Daddy. Sometimes she needed that extra comfort of being close to him in case it was a dream and she was going to wake up and her chest was going to hurt and she was going to be hungry and no matter how hard Seren tried she couldn't make it better, but she knew Seren loved her and the rest of them so much and she still missed Seren, and the boys, it was like when one of her toothies hurted, it ached so bad sometimes, she wanted to cry. Maybe she'd get to see her Seren today. The Scary Alpha had promised when the boys left and they hadn't seen each other yet/  
She whispered something that was muffled against her brother's chest and Sammy calmly repeated it as he stroked the little one's hair gently, making no effort to turn her to face the Mycroft. "She wants to know if Seren is here sir" his tone of voice didn't alter but Mycroft could see the wary concern in the young man's eyes.

"Not today Jenny, but you will see her soon, I promise" Mycroft soothed gently without taking his eyes away from the other Alpha.  
He was not offering a challenge to the younger Alpha but neither was he backing down. Sammy knew something was up, he'd known since he had received the summons to Mycroft's office, and he wasn't stupid, he was there in uniform as one of Mycroft's men and as much as he wanted to crush the bastards that had hurt his little sister, and the other kids there was no way that he was going to allow her to be put into jeopardy and Mr Holmes had better realise it.

"I need your help little one" he asked and waited for her response. Sammy's eyes narrowed and his arm around the little girl's shoulders held her closer, whilst his free hand hanging down the side of the chair clenched into a white knuckled fist but Jenny was intrigued and seemed not to notice her adopted big brothers increasing tension, she pulled away from him slightly and peeped up at Mycroft with her wide dark eyes staring at him in fascination.

"You do?" she whispered

Mycroft knelt down to her level and looked straight into her sweet little face, ignoring the big Alpha.

"I know how brave you are and how much you love Seren and your brothers. I need you to do something to help Seren, and little Mattie and the twins. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Sammy's growl of displeasure had Jenny looking at him in worry, Mycroft refused to take his gaze away from the little girl and he did not get up from his kneeling position, knowing how vulnerable he would look to the other Alpha.

For interminable seconds as Jenny stared at her big brother and Sammy stared at the kneeling Alpha, Mycroft just waited. He knew he hadn't misjudged the young Alpha when Sammy let out a sigh, deliberately relaxed his shoulders and turned to Jenny with a sweet smile. "I know how brave you are baby girl, let's see if we can help Seren and the others shall we?" he asked gently and Jenny nodded at him slightly nervously but with determination. "I always helped Seren" she offered proudly.

Sammy's smile grew bigger as he stroked her hair.

"Sir, what do you want us to do?" Sammy asked Mycroft calmly.

Mycroft rose gracefully to his feet, and brushed at his trousers. "Thank you Lieutenant" he offered quietly and then continued in a firm voice

"Jenny, we are going to sit down and watch some pictures on the television and I want you to tell me if you recognise anyone. Would that be ok?" Jenny didn't answer just nodded her head as she studied him curiously.

"One last thing little one, you must remember that they are pictures and no-one can hurt you, you are safe here with your brother Sammy and with me. No one can hurt you again. You are safe" Mycroft used the Alpha compulsion in his voice unashamedly. He might need the little girl's help and it was going to upset her but he was not going to submit the child to anymore trauma if he could help it. She would know she was safe.

They walked into a larger office where the television was switched on, and Sammy recognised Detective Inspector Lestrade sitting at a table all alone in a bare bleak room. He seemed to be fiddling with some sort of recording device and there was a very dangerous expression on his face

"Silver looks cross" Jenny murmured as she was held in her brother's arms.

Mycroft looked at her with an amused smile "Silver Jenny?" he queried gently, and she pointed to the screen as if to make sure he understood, " Sammy" she pointed at her brother "Doctor John is Smiley" she rambled on as she watched the screen, fascinated that she could see someone she knew. Mycroft's smile grew, "And do I have a name Jenny?" he asked softly, she looked at him and she was sucking her thumb as she nodded wide eyed at him. Sammy gently pulled her thumb away from her mouth, "Now poppet you know you are not supposed to do that anymore, you have to leave room for dessert" he teased. She grinned at him and then turned back to Mycroft "Scary" she whispered and then tucked her head into Sammy's neck just as Mycroft smiled with amusement and Sammy hastily suppressed his own laughter.

Then the child stiffened in her brother's arms and the scent of her fear permeated the room. Sammy started to growl but stopped when Mycroft shook his head at him.

The two adults hadn't been focused on the TV screen and not heard or seen the entrance of another person into the room with DI Lestrade but Jenny had heard the complaining voice. She lifted her head and her whole body was trembling as she turned to face the television again. She took one look at the man sitting opposite Lestrade and she screamed then went limp in her brother's arms.

Mycroft switched off the television immediately, and Sammy was frantically trying to revive the child, whilst threatening Mycroft with everything from disembowelling to beheading him.

"Enough Morgan, this isn't helping the child to regain consciousness" Mycroft spoke sternly as if to an unruly brat instead of the dangerous soldier he knew him to be.

To Sammy's surprise and irritation, he calmed down at the stronger Alpha's words. He threw one last threatening glare at his boss and then focused on Jenny.

She opened her eyes and wept brokenly "Bad Alpha, bad Alpha", her little whimpers taking Sammy straight back to the facility and his memories of the terrified and abused children they had found.

"You are safe Jenny" Sammy repeated until the shuddering sobs slowed down and the little girl rested in exhausted misery.

They waited patiently for her to speak "Nasty Alpha took Ceri and she didn't come back. Annie, Beth and JoJo went too. Bad Alpha" the broken words were barely sentences but Mycroft nodded, his eyes gleamed with vicious satisfaction. The little one didn't know it but she had just ensured that Adam Roylott was his now.  
His hand stroked the little one's head and his calm velvet voice told her how proud he was of her and that the bad Alpha would never hurt anyone she knew ever again.

Sammy looked at him in sudden shocked comprehension and there was a flare of deadly rage in his eyes as he looked at the blank TV screen and then back at Mycroft.

"May I be of assistance sir?" he asked quietly and dark pleasure lit his face when Mycroft smiled thinly at him "I think you have a vested interest in this too Lieutenant, now would you both excuse me for a moment I just have to make a quick call.

The Solicitor from the Crown Prosecution Service was pacing restlessly in Lestrade's office. He had watched the interview from the observation room with Dimmock and Donovan and had desperately wanted a different outcome but he knew it was useless and now he had to convince Lestrade of that. He finally stopped and looked at the Police officer regarding him hopefully from behind his desk

"I am sorry Detective Inspector but we simply do not have enough solid evidence to hold Roylott"

Lestrade snarled in frustrated fury at the Beta who held his hand up apologetically but firmly. "I want to see this bastard behind bars as well Lestrade but this will get nowhere in court, especially since he will draft so called character witnesses and he works for the Mayor. You need to get me something more tangible so that we can lock this one away for ever" he flexed his shoulders tiredly. "I tried everything I could think of Lestrade and even brainstormed with my colleagues because we want this one desperately, but the plain unvarnished truth is that no jury will convict an Alpha only on the say so of an adult omega, let alone an abused terrified omega child, and they will convince themselves that the young girl is confused and still traumatised." He gave a deep sigh as his eyes flickered over the rage and disappointment in the policeman's face. "I am truly sorry Greg but you need to release him now, we have no right to hold him any longer"

The DI turned away in disgust, he knew the CPS guy Wilkins was a good man, had a couple of daughters of his own and was normally more rabid about child abuse cases than his officers, he took chances that more than once paid off when he didn't think there was strictly enough evidence so for him to turn round and say no to this one was a real blow. He thanked him quietly, he could see for himself how badly Wilkins felt about the situation and as the CPS man left, he gestured for one of his officers to make the necessary arrangements to release the suspect. He couldn't go back into the interview room without wanting to smack that evil git into tomorrow. Disbelief, anger and depression kept him at this desk for long moments, until he pulled his personal mobile from his pocket and stared at it. It wouldn't do for this message to be sent on an official police phone. He typed slowly but without hesitation "He's all yours"

He stared at the message, his finger hovering over the send button. He didn't want it to be this way. He wanted those kids to have justice, transparent and obvious and inexorable so that if any bastard ever thought about doing something like that again, they would know what was going to happen to them. That they couldn't get away with it.

The other way, Mycroft's way was too opaque, too secretive, not enough of a warning to others but he had no other option now did he? And if it meant the choice between Mycroft's methods or that bastard walking free, then it was no choice at all. And he be damned if he was going to cry over spilt milk on this one. Mycroft had the power to deal with it. Lestrade's forefinger pressed the send button savagely.

Mycroft Holmes read the first message "He will be released as instructed Sir" and smiled with satisfaction. His call to the Crown Prosecution Service earlier had yielded the results he wanted.

Then a scant seven minutes later, he received Gregory's text. He looked at it almost sadly for a moment; he knew what it had cost Gregory to send that message, but he refused to allow himself to feel any guilt. His mate would uphold the law, and would not be able to get all the information they needed from the Alpha because he had to play nicely.

Mycroft on the other hand, had never played nicely in his life, he always played to win and there were scores to settle that had absolutely nothing to do with legality and justice and everything to do with retribution and of course there was always the overriding concern of national security.

The memory of the bodies of the children they had found, the physical and emotional state of the traumatised survivors, the sound of little Jenny's scream and for each time his daughter, and to all intents and purposes she was his daughter now, had a nightmare or flinched from them because they were Alphas, and for the look on his mate's face when the child had run from him in terror, they would pay. Each and every one of those responsible for that evil would know suffering before he allowed them to die, if he ever allowed them to die. He had once foolishly told Sherlock that caring was not an advantage, years before they had both met their mates. He had learnt the error of his ways. He also knew that he was not a particularly civilised man for all the polite trappings and circumspection he preferred to operate in. Sometimes the depth of his own capacity for cold callous actions made him uneasy but there was no unease when it came to what was going to happen to Adam Roylott.

His fingers flew over the keyboard of his phone and he pressed the send button.

The blonde haired Alpha strode out of the police station with a satisfied smirk. He would have to make contingency plans but if that's all those pathetic cops had was the testimony of some stupid little omega brat, then he really had nothing to worry about.

He had been assured that most of the witnesses had been dealt with, before the compound was breached, with only a few that had escaped the solution being monitored as part of their risk management. They would be dealt with accordingly should that particular group become a liability. Unlikely, because measures had been taken during the training to safeguard certain information. The use of the pain blocks of course when they tried to remember anything which could jeopardise the mission.

And of course there was also their little "Star", their most promising trainee. Her potential was enormous which is why she and her little cellmates had been left alive. They fully intended to retrieve her at the right time.

He would put in a few calls; he had his share of the money stashed away safely in enough off shore accounts that they would never be able to trace it. He just had to decide where to go and enjoy himself for the next few years until the heat died down a little. A shame really, his position with the Mayor had proved useful to the organisation and although their flagship operation had been closed down, it hadn't been the only one. The facility in Cuba could be an interesting possibility for a man of his particular talents.

He sighed with irritation; he had been brought to the station in the back of a police car with all the sirens wailing because of that bloody beta bitch, he would now have to get a taxi back to the Mayor's office. What he wouldn't give for five minutes along with that Sergeant so that she learnt her place. He broke off his pleasurable musings as he saw the black luxury saloon pull up in front of him and the chauffeur get out and open the door. Well thank god for that, the Mayor must have sent a car for him, but they didn't normally use this type of vehicle. No matter he could do with some luxury after being stuck in that dingy interview room with those moronic cops.

He gave the chauffeur a nod of acknowledgement and stepped into the vehicle with its blacked out windows. As he stared in confusion at the elegant Alpha in the classic form fitting three piece suit, an umbrella resting carefully by right knee, he felt a sudden sharp stabbing pain in his neck, and as he floated towards unconsciousness he heard the words

"Good day Mr Roylott, my name is Mycroft Holmes, I am so pleased to make your acquaintance, we have such a lot to talk about."

* * *

AN: Another cliff hanger. Mycroft is so Mycroft in this one. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

As always disclaimed, disclaimed, disclaimed. No money being made just for fun,

Thank you for reading, following and favouriting. If you have left a comment I will be responding to you xxxx


	11. Chapter 11 Retribution

**Note: Oops forgot the last paragraph where you find out who the Uniformed men are... So its been updated. Sorrrrrrrry !**

* * *

Adam Roylott had grown up a wealthy, privileged Alpha with a mean sadistic streak a mile wide. He revelled in his power as an Alpha, had been taught that Alphas were superior and therefore deserved anything they wanted. The only restraint he had followed had been those decreed by his elitist Alpha grandfather who would not allow the family's good name to be dragged into the mud. Adam had been allowed to do anything he wanted as long as it did not impact on the Roylott's public persona. When the old Alpha had died, Adam had still followed his rule for the most part. He had after all seen the effect public disgrace had on another young Alpha and his family, (when he had arranged for that young stupid Alpha to be the scapegoat for one of his own little "foibles"), and there was no way that was going to happen to him.

But in all these years of doing what he wanted, to whomever he wanted, whenever he wanted, Roylott had never felt fear.

When he woke up, naked, in a dark cold cell, one arm and one leg chained to the cold tiled wall, he wasn't afraid, he was absolutely furious. Did they not know who they were dealing with? How dare they treat an Alpha, a superior Alpha in this disgraceful way. He would make them suffer for this outrageous treatment,

He began to struggle, he tried to use his great strength to tear the chains from the walls, he struggled until his wrist and ankle bled from the scrapped skin, which enraged the Alpha even more.

He roared his fury to the empty room and he didn't stop until to his surprise his voice actually gave out and he could barely make a noise. There was no water to lubricate his throat and he finally grew tired of the sounds of his own threats.

He was Alpha Adam Roylott and he would crush these bastards with his bare hands. Rage was rampant in his body, he ignored the cold against his bare flesh, he ignored the ache of the metal restraints biting into his limbs, he ignored the smell of his own blood as it seeped from the scraped wounds, he ignored the dark, the hunger, the thirst. He was Alpha he was above such things and he would have his retribution as soon as one of them walked through the door.

The first time in his life that Adam Roylott, Alpha, felt fear was when he realised that it was quite possible that no-one was ever going to walk through the door.

It was a strange sensation, and he didn't recognise it for what it was for a long time, he thought the pounding of his blood was because if his anger and the clenching of his gut because he needed to relieve his bowels. He thought the way his hands were shaking was because of the cold but he couldn't understand why he was also sweating.

After he had relieved himself and evacuated his bowels, he had no compunction about doing so as it would service the bastards right to have to clean his mess up, he realised that the clenching in his gut had not gone away and now his breathing was speeding up, catching in his throat and he couldn't seem to get enough breath into his lungs.

It was the sudden image of one of the last children he had taken from the facility for his special type of training that made him recognise the symptoms. She had been terrified, sweating, shaking, pleading with him. Her pupils had been dilated and the first time he had touched her she had pissed herself and then vomited. Of course he had punished her for her deliberate disobedience. Fear had never been an acceptable excuse for inconveniencing him as his little charges had soon found out.

When he finally recognised his own fear, he became enraged again, and he resumed the roaring threats whilst straining madly at the chains until finally the last of his great Alpha strength wore out and he collapsed in a heap besides the bare wall.

He had no way of marking the passage of time, he might have been there for a day or for two weeks for all he knew but he was tired, hungry and his body was freezing. He couldn't stop the shudders which racked his huge body and he lay there in a stupor.

He had sunk so deeply into that stupor that he didn't see or hear the slow opening of the cell door and it was only the words directed at him which startled him into paying attention.

"Big Bad Alpha Man, couldn't even last as long as the smallest omega child we found here before breaking" mocked the cold voice from the man in uniform blocking the sharp white light from the doorway,

Roylott looked up at him and blinked away the involuntary tears caused by the unexpected bright light which pierced the deep darkness of the cell and his eyeballs like excruciatingly sharp knives.

"We have been so looking forward to this you pierce of filth" the cold voice purred with lethal satisfaction

"We have watched the tapes Roylott, so we know what happened here and we were the ones who found their little bodies. Now we want to hear you beg like those babies begged but you won't die like they did. We are not that merciful. You will survive every day knowing that it's all going to start again on the next."

The mocking laughter seemed to reach inside the very marrow of Roylott's bones as he finally recognised where he was. He was in one of the holding cells at the facility.

He made one last effort "You won't get me to talk you know, not unless you come up with a better deal than this" he could hear the quaver in his voice but he blustered on "hurt me and you get nothing".

Adam Roylott watched in helpless horror as more uniformed men moved through the door way to stand in a semi-circle around him, whilst the original speaker laughed even harder and his drawled words struck terror into the Alpha's heart.

"We don't want information Adam, we just want to hear you scream"

Mycroft Holmes sat in the control room at the facility studying the screen intently as he watched the Alpha team softening the despicable bastard up. He could afford to spare the time in his schedule although he had rather wanted to deal with the Alpha himself from the beginning.  
However as young Sammy had so succinctly pointed out, it was the Alpha team who had made the distressing discoveries in those damned cells, it was the Alpha team who had insisted on moving the little bodies with heartbreaking tenderness once the forensic teams had done their job, it was the Alpha team who had kept vigil over the little ones they had found alive.  
So Mycroft could find the time and the patience to allow the Alpha team first dibs on Roylott, on the understanding that the abomination was kept alive and sentient long enough to answer Mycroft's questions.

* * *

AN:  
So sorry for the long delay, lots of reasons but who cares, I am back. This chapter is a little short but really wanted to focus on the retribution and it sort of turned into a character study. Don't really do graphic torture but hope it conveyed everything I wanted to say. Needed it out the way before I could carry on. This won't be the last of Roylott but other things are more important at the moment.  
As always would love to hear what you think xxx#

No infringement intended


	12. Chapter 12

It seemed like they had been driving for a very long time. Seren tried not to fidget but it was getting a bit boring now. They had left quite early in the morning. She had dozed at first, the smooth movement of the car had lulled her to sleep despite her curiosity and fascination with the moving countryside, once they had left London. At first when they had told her at breakfast that they were going away for a little holiday she had been so excited, that she didn't think there was anything strange about it.  
Since the day she had spent with Dr John and his mate, Sherlock, the weird but interesting Alpha who shouted at the day time telly as if everyone was stupid and then couldn't answer that crossword question about the planets which had made Dr John laugh and the curly haired Alpha scowl, she had noticed that her two foster fathers had been watching her a bit more than normal.  
It wasn't at the stage of being creepy but she was beginning to think she needed to ask them what was going on. She was trying really hard not to think that she had done anything wrong, trying hard not to worry that she was going to get punished for something because these Alphas, her Alphas weren't like the monsters in that horrible place. They hadn't even raised their voices to her, well except for the Detective Inspector, he hadn't been her Daddy then, when she had threatened Mattie's Mum but he hadn't followed through on it even though she had been convinced he was angry enough to hurt her. He had abandoned his anger like it hadn't even existed when he had seen how scared she had been and had been nothing but sweet and kind to her since. Not that she didn't know he was a dangerous Alpha to cross, his anger had made the other Alphas in the room cringe well except for Papa Mycroft but Papa Mycroft was really, really scary, he could make other Alphas shudder with just a cold smile, and again except for Daddy Greg who just smiled at him as if he knew what the joke was.

When the two Alphas had arrived separately but within minutes of each other to collect her from Baker street, much to the strange amusement of Dr John and Sherlock, they had seemed to be cross with each other. Or at least Daddy Greg had seemed more cross with Papa Mycroft. His face had been very stern except when he was talking to Seren, and she had noticed that Papa Mycroft had almost looked sad for a second until his expression had changed to cold amusement and then they had refused to look at each other and directed their remarks to either Seren or the other Alpha and Omega. That was until the nice old Beta Lady Mrs Hudson who had brought up her homemade Victoria Sponge for afternoon tea with Seren and Sherlock and Dr John, had sternly told the two moody Alphas to follow her downstairs because she wanted a little chat, and when Papa Mycroft had tried to haughtily dismiss the suggestion, Mrs Hudson had just smiled as she ignored his protest and told him to follow her. Papa Mycroft had almost a surprised expression on his face but he had followed Mrs Hudson. Seren had seen the smirk cross the other Alpha's face until Mrs Hudson had also called for him impatiently, and he had risen obediently from the sofa, gave Seren a wink and followed his mate to Mrs Hudson's flat.  
They had both spent an hour downstairs with Mrs Hudson before coming back to fetch her in what seemed to be better moods and then proceeded to jointly annoy the weird curly haired Alpha who had been frowning ferociously at her two foster fathers until they were actually leaving and she had given into instinct and shyly hugged him goodbye. His amazing silver eyes had filled with surprise, he had lifted one of his elegant hands and used his long thin fingers to tug through her curls whilst suddenly giving her a most beautiful smile as he said nonchalantly "You can come again Seren, but ditch the two idiots", then after patting her head once and releasing himself from the hug, he turned his back and began to play his violin. Whilst Seren was hugging Dr John who swung her round with a big smile, Daddy Greg had laughed and teased Sherlock about not wanting any more cases, but Papa Mycroft had just raised his eyebrows, shook his head faintly and smiled at Dr John, then taken Seren's hand to lead her downstairs and out to the big chauffer driven black car. As she was preparing to get in the back, she saw her other Alpha head towards an actual police car, and her eyes widened. She peeped a little nervously up at the tall Alpha beside her, the hopeful expression on her face causing Papa Mycroft to sigh with long suffering amusement. He had called out to his Mate to come over and then asked her if she wanted to travel home with Daddy in the police car. She had looked anxiously up at the tall Alpha to check whether he was angry but the only emotion she could read was gentle amusement, so she turned to the other Alpha eagerly, who was holding out his hand and grinning at her. "Maybe we can get to put the sirens on while we follow a certain very big black car back to the house " he stage whispered, pretending not to hear Mycroft's warning growl or see the excessive eye rolling directed his way. Seren had smiled shyly back at him. The silver haired Alpha hadn't actually put the sirens on, but it had been fun riding in the police car besides him. The traffic was way more accommodating for a police car than the huge black vehicle that Papa Mycroft normally drove in. It was funny watching all the cars in front suddenly stick to the speed limit and politely pull in for the police car to pass.

Since that day, it seemed like Seren was one page behind everyone else and it was beginning to nag at her. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on that she didn't know about and it was starting to pray on her mind. In the night just before she drifted off to sleep, her worst fears would come out to play and she began to lose sleep again. They didn't want to send her back did they? Were they trying to find a way to tell her that they didn't want her anymore because she wasn't good enough for them? She was a pathetic useless freak omega like they said at the facility who was scared of her own shadow and they must be fed up of her stupid fears and shyness.  
In the daylight when she was with them, she could ignore the fear whispering at the back of her mind but when she was laying there alone in the dark room trying to sleep, she could hear those voices, horrible harsh voices taunting her and the other little ones. How could she ever be good enough for her Alphas?

After breakfast that morning, Mycroft had led her to the enormous garage at the side of the house, assuring her that she didn't need to worry about packing as Thomas had done all that for her. She was relieved, she wouldn't have known what to pack anyway, it wasn't as if she had ever been on holiday before, she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't been in the facility, and the children had only ever worn the scratchy grey uniform provided for them. After they had been rescued or at least released from their cells into the care of well-meaning but still scary strangers with their scary rules and big, big changes. Uniformed Alphas who smiled at them, who stayed out of their personal space but cooed at them with soft eyes when they saw them. Who left odd little treats near them like bars of chocolate or board games and smiled with satisfaction if the little omegas ate them or played with them. Betas and Omegas who spoke in low gentle tones trying not to startle them, as they gave them lessons or tried to talk to them in sessions about what had happened to them, but always there were rules, different rules to those they had lived with for so long but still rules. And it confused Seren and the others and made then wary.  
The first time they had been given "normal" clothes, she and her little ones had not felt comfortable at all. They had just been moved to the Guards quarters and although they were given separate rooms, the children had just all congregated together in the one with the largest bed to sleep in. None of the Adults had really protested, they had tried to gently encourage them to use the other rooms, and Seren and the others had tried to obey but after the first night when every single child had taken hours to fall asleep, and then woken up screaming and sobbing in absolute terror, not one Adult had protested about their sleeping arrangements again. What they did expect though was for each child to wash and dress with or without help in their own allocated rooms. The children hadn't objected to it, but they had all felt distressed and uncomfortable when they had realised their uniforms had been taken away and they had been left with other clothes. New things that had no smell of years of use and familiarity. Colourful things with pretty pictures which hurt their eyes and made them afraid of being noticed and standing out from the crowd, unlike their safe familiar grey uniforms. The younger ones had hastened back to Seren who had been staring transfixed at the clothes laid out on the bed for her, one finger stroking the soft fabrics in fascinated fear. The Beta lady who had laid the clothes out for each of them had come into the room, and watched their reactions with compassionate understanding.

"Don't be afraid little ones, the clothes can't hurt you. No one will be cross with you if you wear them. And they are pretty aren't they? Pretty clothes for our special little ones. They are soft too, they will feel so nice to wear" Her voice had been soothing and calm and so patient as she watched them struggle to overcome their fears. All the while thinking that the deaths of the monsters who had run this place had been too quick and merciful and that if there was any justice the bastards were roasting on a slow spit in Hell.  
Seren had been the first one to put the new clothes on and encourage the others to do the same. Sometimes it was still hard to voluntary dress in ordinary clothes. That morning Thomas had woken her up and told her that her foster fathers wanted her to dress in her jeans, tee-shirt and hoodie and not to forget to wear something comfy like her trainers as she was going to do lots of walking. She had blinked at him sleepily and nodded with bewilderment before she went to shower and get dressed for breakfast.

In the garage she had been rather surprised when they had bypassed the normal huge black car complete with driver, and headed towards something smaller but faster looking. She looked at the four door sports car in awe, it was beautiful. She put out one hand to touch it but then snatched it back and tucked both her hands behind her back as if to ward off the temptation. Mycroft was watching her with amused fascination, as they waited for Greg to join them. She had been surprised to see that he wasn't wearing a suit, instead he had on casual brown slacks, a cream sweater and a short green barber jacket with sturdy looking walking shoes instead of his insanely shiny dress shoes.

"What is it?" she almost whispered. "It's an Aston Martin Rapide" Mycroft's smooth voice made the words sound like something impossibly precious.

She smiled shyly up at the Alpha, "I don't know what that means but it is so beautiful". Mycroft smiled back at her, as he pulled on a pair of dark green leather driving gloves "You have extremely good taste my dear"

"Don't think you can brainwash her with your posh cars you git, I still don't see why we couldn't have used the bikes" Seren jumped at the sound of the other Alpha's voice and she swung round as Greg fake grumped at his mate, and had to restrain his laughter at the wide eyed look of interest from Seren and the despairing frown from Mycroft.  
He was dressed in faded jeans, a bright red tee shirt that said "Keep Calm, I'm the Doctor" in front of picture of a spinning blue box, an old comfy looking leather jacket and black Doc Marten boots on his feet, leaning against another sports car as if the only thing he had to do all day was stand there and smile at his mate and Seren.

"I have told you already Gregory you are not taking our daughter on one of those death traps" Mycroft stated calmly as he turned to face Greg, and therefore he missed the shocked look on Seren's face. But Greg didn't, and while he made no comment, his eyes lingered on the girl's face as it flashed through a range of emotions almost too quick for him to make out. But her reaction just strengthened his conviction that what they were about to do was the right thing for all of them.

It was the first time that she had heard Mycroft refer to her as their daughter. For a few seconds, Seren's breath caught in her throat, and she could feel her eyes begin to tingle ominously. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't, they were going on holiday like a proper family and she wasn't going to cry. She deliberately calmed her breathing before the Alphas could notice that she was upset. It was too late for that, they had both already smelt her emotions, but Mycroft had obeyed the minute shake of his Mate's head when realisation had flashed across his eyes and just followed Greg's lead instead of turning round to check that she was ok.

As Greg was about to continue arguing just for the wicked pleasure of rattling his mate's composure. Mycroft turned the tables on him with an evil smirk. "Seren, do you know what colour the car is?"

"Um silver?" she asked hesitantly, trying to act normally "More precisely it's called Silver fox child" Mycroft corrected her kindly whilst staring deliberately into his gorgeous mate's eyes. "I got it precisely for that name" his amusement was obvious even to Seren by now and the embarrassed flush on Greg's face finally made her join the dots. She stifled a giggle, it caught her by surprise and the giggle had Mycroft turning to grin at her and Greg mock frown as he wagged his finger at her, "Don't you encourage him young lady". Seren suddenly felt like she could brave anything and she desperately wanted to join in the teasing. So she took another deep breath and then she bested Mycroft's efforts and totally gobsmacked his mate when she said enthusiastically "The car is beautiful but not as beautiful as you Daddy"

The stunned Alpha flushed bright red, opened his mouth and shut it again without saying a word. Mycroft caught by surprise let out a roar of delighted laughter. Then almost choked as he tried to restrain it again. The two Alphas stared at their foster daughter, standing there as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, innocently staring back at them, eyes wide and unblinking. It took the seasoned, experienced Police Detective Inspector almost a full minute before he realised that Seren was teasing him, when he did, the expression of delighted shock on his face made something warm and new and sweet tighten and ache in her chest, and for a second she thought she wanted to cry because she was happy, which confused her no end because the only tears she had ever shed had been because of pain and fear. Then the warm achy feeling faded and it felt like bubbles were popping in her stomach and she erupted into giggles as he suddenly darted towards her with a mock growl complaining about "cheeky little minxes who tried to wind their Dads up", she ran to Mycroft and hid behind him, clutching his waist and hiding her face in his back as she laughingly dodged the determined silver haired Alpha and begged "Papa save me"

She didn't see the look of shock which crossed Mycroft's face or the grin of absolute joy Greg simply beamed at his stunned mate. If Mycroft's voice had the faintest tremor and was slightly deeper than normal when he responded "Always little one", then only his mate heard it.

Greg noticed that the child was getting restless in the back seat. He had waited to see if she would ask if they could stop, the family Counsellor had told them it was important to wait for Seren to ask for what she needed herself, it would prove that she was getting more comfortable with them but as her movements began to get more frantic, Greg couldn't take it anymore, the kid was in distress, he opened his mouth but Seren's hesitant voice beat him to it. As Mycroft was driving she addressed her question to him "Papa, can we stop soon please, I need to use the bathroom" she almost whispered the last part as she ducked her head.

Mycroft pulled the car off at the next service station, and was sitting in a quiet corner booth in the garishly decorated thankfully nearly empty motorway coffee shop, grimacing at the coffee flavoured concoction he had bought whilst waiting for Seren and Greg to come back. It's only saving grace was the fact that it was hot. There was tea and an orange juice on the table for his mate and Seren when the two of them returned.

Mycroft watched them walk towards the seating area, his mate searching for him whilst seemingly keeping up a teasing commentary to the young girl which was making her smile. He considered her impassively. She looked like a different child to the one who had been in that disgusting hell hole. She had colour in her cheeks, she had put on weight and she wasn't constantly scanning her surroundings for danger as if she might actually trust the two Alphas she now lived with to do that for her. But there was still a long way to go. She still rarely initiated conversation, she would rarely ask for anything, and she was still shy with them, and sometimes she flinched away from them if she hadn't realised they were coming near her. Not to forget the nightmares. For those nightmares alone he wanted to tear the throats out of the evil creatures who had terrified and abused those children, and especially their daughter. This morning had been a revelation. The way she had shyly teased Greg and then laughingly clung to him for protection, Mycroft could still feel the imprint of the child's head buried against his back, then she had actually found the courage to ask to stop the car for a break. Perhaps this coming week wouldn't be as difficult as Mrs Hudson had indicated. They had told Seren it was a holiday, they hadn't wanted to tell her before they left because they didn't want her to worry for the whole trip to private cottage in Northumberland. They could have found something nearer home, nearer London but it would have been too easy to interrupt both of them and this week was about Seren. Security was tight but unobtrusive, the cottage was really a two bedroom cottage, admittedly with a spa, Jacuzzi and indoor heated pool but it was not the usual luxurious multi bed building with servants that he would have called a cottage. Gregory had laughed at him when he asked where the servants were going to sleep, and pointed out that they would be looking after themselves and Seren. Mycroft had made sure they had everything they needed for this coming week, according to Mrs Hudson's advice and some useful research. The only unknown variable in this was Seren. It was going to be a challenge for her to put it mildly, but by the time this had finished, then hopefully they would all have … Before Mycroft could finish his thoughts, Gregory was ushering Seren into the booth and then sliding in next to her, facing his mate.

Greg smiled at Mycroft "I thought Thomas had packed a flask so you didn't have to sully your taste buds on what was your phrase "Motorway muck?" he teased.

Mycroft lifted one expressive eyebrow at him, "You drank what was in the flask before we left the outskirts of London, or did you forget Detective?" Greg's grin just got wider. "Oops!" he said with absolutely no apology whatsoever. Seren tried to swallow her giggle but the two Alphas heard her and both smiled at her. She plucked up her courage to ask because they hadn't told her yet

"Where are we going?"

There was a little silence which seemed to drag on and Seren could feel anxiety clench her stomach muscles, her eyes widened with worry as she looked from one to the other as the two Alphas watched her with that strange look again. She saw then look at each other and then Daddy nodded at Papa, who seemed to take a deep bANreath.

Greg reached forward and took her hand as he smiled reassuringly and Mycroft began to explain in a very calm voice. "Do you know what bonding is Seren?"

* * *

AN

Sorry for the delay, got a little bit lost on the plot but its getting there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will explain more about the bonding process.

Thank you for all your kind comments and favouring and following. So pleased you are enjoying this.

No infringement intended

P.s Have you seen the trailer for series 3 on YouTube, what in the name of (insert noun expletive or sweary word here ) have they done to Greg's lovely hair and "Wats on" John's face heheheh  
P.P.s The Dr Who tee is an "homage" to the lovely Peter Capaldi, another scotsman for the tardis.  
P.P.P.S The Aston Martin Rapide does come in the colour Silver Fox and had four doors which is why I picked it for Mycroft to drive.


End file.
